Out of the World!
by vinscent-ire
Summary: Hinata invites all of the casts of Naruto in Konoha to their private resort, and some unexpected people are also there and some unexpected feelings were building up as they make their way to the place... sasunaru pairings
1. Fixing Day!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I am really sleepy while I am writing this…and oh, don't get mad at me if you wont understand anything from this story! So yeah! I am kind of also dizzy at this time! I am already raking my brain and my head for something to pop out for my fanfic…so anyways; I hope to get a right SasukeXNaruto fanfic because I dunno! I love both of them!

Sasuke sat at his windowsill as he fans himself from the heat of summer.

"Konohagakure is sure hot when it's summer" he mumbled to himself and looked outside. He saw a flash of yellow and orange run towards his door.

SLAM! Said the door when the figure in orange and yellow opened it "SASUKE!" he yelled as he run to Sasuke's room. And, again, SLAM! Said Sasuke's door. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke sighed and turned to the excited blond. "What is It, Naruto?" he asked giving the blond boy a bored look.

Naruto lifted two invitation cards and he grinned the infamous Naruto grinned and he pointed at the cards.

Sasuke, as usual, gave a bored look and rolled his eyes.

"What about that cards?"

"There no ordinary cards, Sasuke!" Naruto leaped to where Sasuke is sitting at, and grinned. "Their invitation cards!" he waved the cards at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke shoved the cards away. "So? Their still cards, aren't they?" and stared outside again.

Naruto puffed his cheeks, sat down at Sasuke's floor and crossed his arms across his chest.

Sasuke then sighed and looked at Naruto. "Who send those?" he asked as he leaned his chin on his hand and closed his eyes.

Naruto jumped enthusiastically and brightened up. "It came from Hinata-chan!" he said and sit his self at the space of Sasuke's windowsill. "It's an invitation for taking us all. She invited us to their private resort!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked "Really now? Well, where is that resort?" Naruto gave Sasuke's invitation card and he grinned. "Near…" then his eyes got bigger like a plate when he read his invitation, "why here?"

"Is there a problem, Sasuke?" Naruto peered at Sasuke's surprised look.

Sasuke's quite shaking and mumbling some words like 'Why there…there are many places where a resort can be built something like that and Naruto's getting kinda worried.

"Sasuke?" Naruto waved a hand for Sasuke to snap out from where he's freaking at. But, unfortunately, he didn't snap back. Naruto's getting pissed off so he shouted at the raven-haired boy on the ear. "UCHIHA, SASUKE!"

Sasuke snapped back and covered his ears and shout at Naruto back, "WHAT?" said he.

"You were spacing out with a stupid look on your face!" Naruto gave a concerned look at his friend. "You alright, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke lowered his head and hid the blush that appeared. "Well, if there's something bothering you about the place, Sasuke. You don't need to force your self to come, right?" Naruto grinned. "Of course!" Naruto raised a finger. "If you're staying, then I'll stay with you! I don't want to leave my best friend all alone in his big house, would I?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and patted the spiky boy's head, "Don't worry, Dobe. Nothings bothering me about that place." He said as Naruto shoves Sasuke's hand from his head. Sasuke chuckled and gave a smile.

" I am not your pet! So stop patting my head like that!" he pouted and Sasuke laughed. "That's not funny, and stop calling me dobe, Bastard!"

"Then, stop calling me bastard then."

"I'll stop calling you bastard if you stop calling me dobe, deal?"

"No way, dobe!"

"Fine then I wont stop calling you bastard!" Naruto stick out his tongue and crossed his arms against his chest.

Sasuke shook his head and just smile at the blond, "We'll join Hinata, don't worry."

"YAY! You're the best, Sasuke!" Naruto leaped and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and blushed and look outside the window as Naruto's hugging him.

Sasuke broke the hug by pushing Naruto gently off. "Well, if we'll be leaving by tomorrow as the invitation said, we should be packing our things now." Sasuke runs his hand through his hair and head to his closet.

Naruto grinned his Naruto-grin as he follow Sasuke to the closet. "Let me help you, Sasu-chan!" said he.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he heard the word 'Sasu-chan'. "Sasu-chan? That's a nick name you won't hear everyday." Said Sasuke as he pull a bag from his closet.

"You want to hear everyday, then?" Naruto teased. "You want me to call you Sasu-chan everyday?" he pokes Sasuke at the cheek with his finger.

Sasuke shoves the poking finger as he removes a shirt from its hanger and fold it and placed it in the bag he pulled out a while ago. "Sasu-chan sounds cute but you cant call me 'Sasu-chan' in public or some people might kill you." He sighed

"Yeah? Like who are these 'some people' you are talking about?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and gave a confused look.

"Oh, you know," Sasuke let go of the shirt that he's about to fold then started counting fingers ", like Sakura, Ino, and some girls I don't even know but they know me." He said sarcastically and folds his shirt again.

"The 'Sasuke fans'?" Naruto gave a surprised look then scratched his head. "Oh, yeah, forgot them…" he said as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you will also help me arrange my things later, alright?"

Sasuke his usual bored look and looked at Naruto. "I'll help you if you will help me here, as you said a while ago…" he threw Naruto a shirt to fold then smirked.

Naruto removed the thrown shirt from his face and growled. "Argh! No need to throw it on my face, Bastard!" he said as he fold the shirt and tucked it in the bag.

SASUKE'S POV 

Hmmm…lets see now, since when did I start to feel like I am in cloud 9 whenever Naruto's near and whenever he's with me… Hmm… I really don't know when but I think I kinda like my best friend. Alright I know that being in love with you're best friend is not good for the health, but the damn author likes me to be in love with Naruto, and of course I wont refuse! Now I know when I fell for the Dobe! It was when, when… a right! When he helped me with that Haku kid. Anyways. I want to continue the story.

Where were we?Ah, right! Naruto helping me fix my things for the I think party Hinata arranged for some unknown reason… he really looks cute! Uhh…leave that one, but true he really looks cute!

I was cut off from my daydream when Naruto stared at me with those big beautiful blue eyes with a look of confusion and concern.

"Hey, Sasuke, I am asking you if you we can go now to my place and arrange my things?" said he, and I snapped back to reality and glanced down for him not to see me blushing furiously. But he tried to look at me under my fallen bangs, I tilted my head right wards for him not to see the redness my face is producing. "Sasuke, what's wrong? You're really kinda red, are you all right? Or are you sick?" Damn! He saw me! But relief took hold of me when he didn't realized that I was really blushing. Ah, relief.

He places a hand on my forehead then he placed his free hand over his forehead, too. "You're not sick…so what's the problem?" he asked me with concern in his sapphire orbs.

"Maybe because it's really hot, that's why." Mumbled but he heard it right and repeated it.

"Yeah, maybe because of that." He said as he fans his self with his hand… "Its really hot here, ne, Sasuke?" he frowned a little… and I felt my heart sink when he frowned. I also frowned then he smiled and faced me…he then stood up and offered me a hand. "Come on now, Sasuke. Help me with my things, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee?" he gave me that cute puppy-dog eyes… and damn me! I can't resist that!

And off we go to his place… we made our way to his apartment calling each other names and arguing so people won't think of other things…and so when we arrived at his apartment…

"Hehe, my place is kinda not like yours, Sasuke…so I wont be offended if you turn your heels and step outside my apartment…" Naruto gave a very nervous smile…and lookhow cute he is! Umm…nevermind that part. When he opened it, and entered, of course I am the last one to enter then he closed the door behind me…

His couch is still, the old couch he had ever since the last time I came here, then some clothes are scattered at the floor, which happen to made me tripped and fell over, Naruto immediately helped me to stand up, and for that time, we held hands for about, 1 minute or 2 I guess? Because I pulled my hand away and dig my hands in my pockets, he just gave a cute surprised look and then run his way to his room. I followed him as he flopped on his bed then I made my way to sit at the edge of his bed. "So, when will we fix your things for tomorrow?" I asked him as he turns his head towards me.

He sat up from his position, jumped out from his bed and opened his closet, revealing all his clothes that's mostly orange and black…mostly like his usual clothes…that was cute…He grinned at me and then he pulled a bag under his bed and he head to his closet to take some clothes and things to be placed inside that bag of his. We fixed his things with pure silence, and that was really uncomfortable for me! Naruto? Quiet? Something's really not right!

"Ne, Sasu-chan…" waaaa! It makes my heart jump with pure happiness whenever he calls me 'Sasu-chan'…actually. He only called me Sasu-chan a while ago at home… but I am really happy he's not calling me Bastard anymore…

I looked at him and blinked with confusion. "What is it?"

I heard grumbling and Naruto placed his hands behind his head and laughed, "I am hungry, can we eat first? I didn't eat my breakfast, yet"

I smiled and patted his head. "Sure, Dobe. Let's eat at Ichiraku's my treat, don't worry" he shoved my hand and I laughed…

"Really? Thank you, Sasuke! You're truly the best…and stop calling me Dobe!" he puffed his cheeks but immediately replaced by a big grin of his then he pulled me by my wrist and he dragged me to Ichiraku's.

Vinscent: And so that ends the first chapter!please read and review pls! i truly need it! critisisms are alwayswelcome! negative or positive! i will appriciate it very much!

Sasuke: Wait a minute there Ms. Author!

Vinscent: Vinscent's the name.

Sasuke: Fine, whatever. Ms. Vinscent, i am just wondering, why am i in love with Dobe? WHY?

Vinscent: Well, to tell you the truth, Sa-chan, i also don't know the reason why, i just i want it that way...i guess...

Sasuke: WHAT? AND SA-CHAN?you're crazy!

Vinscent: Why, thank you, Sa-chan.

Naruto: Hey, hey, hey! how come Bastard had a POV while me...i have none...

Vinscent: oh dont worry, Naru-Naru...you'll have your POV on the next chapter.

Naruto: Really? and Vinscent...?

Vinscent: Yes?

Naruto: In this crazy story of yours, am i also going to be in love with that Bastard? and since when did i called him Sasu-chan? its kinda yucky! >XÞ

Vinscent: wahehehe, yup! It's a Sasunaru pairing!hehehe so you're suppose to be in love with each other!

Sasuke&Naruto: O.o WHAT?

Vinscent: hehehehe please people! reviews pls! for me to continue this!PLSSSSS!


	2. The Boarding of the Bus!

Chapter 2.The Boarding of the Bus

And, here is the day where Naruto and the others are suppose to leave for Hinata's invitation.

Sasuke wears his favorite color, the usual Black high collared shirt and white baggy shorts. He's leaning against a tree as his bag full of clothes and so on was on the ground. He's watching his best friend, Naruto, from that tree and keeping his distance from the blond boy for the day.

As for Naruto, he's wearing a black shirt and orange baggy shorts, such like the style of Sasuke's shorts. He's bag is on his shoulders and he's talking to his friends known by the names of Kiba, Shikimaru, Choji, Neji, Shikimaru and Sasuke's rival for Naruto's attention, Gaara of the Desert. " I am just wondering, why aren't we still leaving?" asked Naruto.

Neji answered his question. "Umm… I guess that we're still waiting for someone…hmmm, maybe…Kakashi-sensei?" Neji said sarcastically and hit Naruto on the head. "You know that was pretty obvious that we're waiting for that teachers of yours!" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Neji, no need to hit him on the head you know." Gaara glared daggers to Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head and muttered "Whatever, Gaara."

"That's alright, Gaara. No need to glare at Neji like that." Naruto grinned at him and placed his arms around Neji and Gaara. "After all, we're friends right? That hitting doesn't count!" he grinned making Neji and Gaara blush.

"But still, he doesn't need to hit you on the head…its just not right…" Gaara mumbled under his breath as he blush.

"Sorry 'bout hitting your head, Naruto." Neji glanced at his shoes as if something's interesting there, to prevent Naruto from seeing him blush.

Sasuke on the other hand saw the two 'friends' of Naruto blush and it made him so…so…angry. He leaves his position from the tree and made his way to Naruto, but unfortunately, the president of 'Sasuke fan club' A.K.A. 'Big Forehead' known by the name of Haruno, Sakura, blocked his way and asked him something like…

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, since we're riding a bus to Hinata-chan's resort, can you be my partner on the seat?" she asked as she twiddle her fingers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away. Sakura was left there with a look of utter surprised.

"Oi, Dobe!" Sasuke called Naruto and glared at Gaara and Neji as the three of them turned to look at Sasuke.

Gaara and Neji glared at Sasuke, too, then glared at each other too.

"What is it, Bastard?" Naruto growled. "And don't call me dobe! How many times do I need to tell you that?" he let go of Neji and Gaara as he narrowed his eyes on his best friend. Sasuke just glared at him and the red hair, eyebrowless boy and the silver-eyed brunette. "Well, what is it? Spit it out or do you want me to make you spit it?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke harrumphed and turned his back to the guys. 'What's wrong with me…if I want them not to know that I am in love with the Dobe, then I should not show my feeling! And I don't want Naruto to know that I have feelings for him… No, not yet. There would be a time for that.' Sasuke thought as he leaned back to the tree.

"What's gotten into him?" Kiba pointed his thumb to Sasuke as he asks Naruto. "Suddenly glaring, calling you," Kiba pointed at Naruto. ", Then glared at you, then Gaara, then Neji and walk away, and Neji, Gaara?" Kiba noticed Gaara and Neji still glaring at each other. "Why are you death glaring each other?" he raised an eyebrow then looked at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged then placed his hands behind his head. He looked at the tree where Sasuke's leaning at then gave a concerned look.

Sasuke's attention was caught by Naruto's look and concern. He suddenly glanced at the ground and hid his blush under it. 'Great, Sasuke, you're making your best friend worry about you…again!' the inner Sasuke angrily say.

'It's not my fault that I am blushing whenever he gives that cute concerned look!'

'Well control your self from blushing! You're throwing yourself out!'

'Sorry for throwing myself out, then! I can't control it!'

'Whatever! But always keep your eyes for that eyeborowless freak and that vienful, irisless freak, I think they're eyeing your Naruto, too.'

"I know that, stupid!'

"You're calling your self stupid? I am also you, if you know what I mean.'

Sasuke growled and rolled his eyes.

Naruto throws a concerned look at Sasuke as he saw his best friend growling without anyone to growl at.

Sasuke saw Naruto with the look on his face and he just waved and shook his head.

After some hours…actually 4 hours, a poof appeared and a silver haired ninja appeared with a wave. "Yo! Sorry that I am late. A dog was trapped in a net and I was the only…"

"LIAR!" all of the people there pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi

"Anyways, since all of us are here," a chocolate haired ninja smiled and caught all the attention of the people. ", shall we all aboard the bus?"

A bus was parked outside Konoha, Hinata was inside the bus waiting for them.

"Okay, since the bus has 2 seats for each, I want you all to choose any of the people here to be your seatmate." Said Iruka and smiled. "I don't want to ruin your trip because I already planned your seatmates but, someone told me not to assign you but make you choose your own seatmates." Iruka turned to Kakashi. As, Kakashi continues to read his book. "Ok, everybody go get your seatmates." Iruka announced.

As the usual, many girls swarmed to Sasuke trying their best to be his seatmate

"Sasuke-kun! Can I be your seatmate?"

"Sasuke-kun, will you sit with me in the bus?"

"Sasuke-kun, please be my seatmate?"

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I already have a partner." He announced.

"What? Who is she?" all the girls of his fan club chorused, and that gave him Goosebumps!

"It's…" he looks around and saw Kiba trying to break Gaara and Neji. "It's Kiba! Now please leave me so I can aboard the bus."

The girls glared at Kiba and some cried because they were not chosen by their god Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Hey, Kiba!" Sasuke made his way to where Kiba is. "Do you have any partner?" he asks as he sees Kiba breaking Gaara and Neji before they fight for some unknown reason. "Why are you breaking those two?"

Kiba growled and finally broke Gaara and Neji from their little argument. "Finally you two snapped from reality." He sighed. "What were you asking a while ago, Sasuke?"

"I was just asking if you already have a partner." He said with an impatient tune.

"Partner? I have Shikimaru." Said Kiba pointing at Shikimaru. Shikimaru gave a shrug. "Why?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Well, because I told those girls that I paired up with you so they would stop bugging me." Sasuke explained as he glances behind from time to time. "So, don't worry, we'll change partners again when we arrive to our seats."

Kiba looked at Shikimaru, and Shikimaru shrugged. "Okay then, Sasuke." Kiba grinned. "But remember this, Uchiha." Kiba turned serious. "If those girls killed me because I paired up with you. I'll hunt you in your sleep and whenever you are doing something!"

Sasuke sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Kiba, they wont kill you because of that."

"Hey! Are you two going to stay there or what!" Naruto called for Kiba and Sasuke. "We're leaving you know!"

"We're coming, Dobe!" Sasuke walks his way to the bus.

"Don't call me DOBE!" Naruto fumed and puffed his cheeks. "Bastard!" he muttered under his breath as Sasuke passed him. And then made his way to his seat.

**THE FORMAT IN THE BUS: **

At the front seats near the driver's are

Right Sakura & Ino

Left Tenten & Shino

Behind the front seats near the seats of Sakura's and Ino's

Right: Hinata(she has the seat to herself!)

Left: Lee & Choji

Behind Hinata's seat

Left Sasuke & Kiba

Right Gaara & Neji

Behind the seats of Sasuke and Kiba

Left Sasuke and Shikimaru

And at the very back are the Chuunins

Gai and Kakashi and Iruka and Kurenai

And so on with the story again… 

As Naruto sat on his seat, he gave a very surprised look, he was suppose sit next to Sasuke…(umm…it's kinda complicated…I'll explain later.)

"Hey! Why are you my seatmate?" Naruto sat on his seat with a bored look.

"Well, I didn't want to sit with you." Shikimaru gave a bored look and rolled his eyes towards the window. "Uchiha, asked Kiba to be his partner a while ago, because he gave it for an excuse for those girls." Naruto scratched his head and raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry Naruto. You'll change seats anyway. Kiba will take your seat later when we're moving."

Naruto mumbled something after Shikimaru explained.

"Well, we'll be leaving now, everybody. I want you all to remember. No standing when the bus is moving, OK?" the driver announced and start the engine and moved…

Vinscent: HA! I didn't got any reviews but still I am making the next chapter. (Sighs)

Naruto: Aw, that's okay, Vinscent. (Pats her back)

Vinscent: Thanks, Naru-chan. sniff

Sasuke: Just give it up…

Vinscent: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sa-chan! You're really mean!

Naruto: Now, Sasu-chan! You're not helping!

Sasuke: Sasu-CHAN? Naruto, you got a fever or something?

Naruto: WHAT!

Sasuke: You just told everybody that Sasu-chan's yucky! But now you're using it!

Naruto: Well, Sasu-chan's shorter than Sasuke-Bastard…And oh, Vinscent, I thought that I'll have my POV today…

Vinscent: So sorry Naru-chan…I didn't manage to write because I was to occupied with the thoughts to happene… I am really sorry, but as I promised…you will surely have a POV…someday.

Naruto: Oh, Ok. Please people have mercy. Please make a review…Ms. Author's really

Discouraged, I know that she really doesn't know how to summarise things, but

Please can you give her any comments?

Sasuke: Dobe!


	3. Bus time!

**CHAPTER 3 Trip to the Resort**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Now let's get started. Where did we stop? Uh. Right in the bus… well after an hour me and Kiba exchanged seats, and hoo-ha! Sasu-chan's my seatmate!

Unfortunately, Iruka-sensei caught me and Kiba changed places. And we got scolded because of that. He scolded me, Shikimaru, Kiba and Sasuke.

And since that incident, Sasuke didn't talk to me for two whole hours. I don't know if he's not talking to me because he was hooked up on the scolding part, or something else…well his the one who planned that exchanging place! So he doesn't have any rights to be mad at me but then why is he mad and so snob?

"Oi, Sasu-chan…" I whispered to him and of course I caught his attention.

He glared at me for some unknown reason. "What?"

I also glared at him and crossed my arms against my chest. "Ha! I was just going to asked you something then you'll go glare at me like that!" ARGH! I hate him whenever he glares at me! But, I am also kinda hurt, he glared at me! GLARED AT ME! Without a reason…

"Oi, Uchiha!" Neji thrown Sasuke a glare like daggers for some reasons I dunno, Neji starts to glare at Sasuke frequently these days, I mean specially this day.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared back outside. "What is it, Neji?" he mumbled under his breath.

A vein popped up on Neji's forehead. "Don't you dare turn your back on me when I am talking to you! Don't you have any manners! " Neji turns his hands to a fist. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That it, Uchiha!"

Before Neji could leap from his chair, Gaara pulled him by the collar of his shirt bringing him back to his seat with a major 'OUCH'. "Leave him, Neji, he's just mocking you!" Gaara also glared at Sasuke. This time, Sasuke glared back…

Humph! I can already feel the electricity of these guys. "Really, guys!" I leaned back at my seat. "What's gotten in to you? Glaring each other every time you see each other. That is just not like you, people." I gave them a bored look as Kiba agreed from behind of my chair. "See, Kiba also agrees. And, Neji…" Neji looked at me with pure confusion. "What's happening to you? You're not the same Neji that I know. You never glared at Bastard like that…" I winced as I called Sasuke bastard… I really do feel that, calling him Bastard really hurts his feeling, I guess because he gave me a look that is not that cold, but a look that hurt him of some sort…weird…people today are weird if you know what I mean.

"I know Sasuke and Gaara glaring daggers at each other but, you? Cooperating with their glaring contest? That's not like you." I look at Neji's eyes as he stares away.

He sighed and twiddled his fingers " Growling and glaring at a person who'll just question you is not really polite." That's what Neji explained.

Really, many of my friends are really changing attitudes towards one another. Something must be done! And I don't know what can be done…

Seconds, minutes and hours passed and I am totally bored! Sasuke's not talking to me! Neji glances down whenever I look at him! Gaara on the other hand just waves at me, and Sasuke glaring at him whenever he sees Gaara waving at me…I can't take this trip anymore! It's driving me nuts!

"Oi, Dobe!" at last Sasuke talked! He talked! And so what if he talks! "Sorry 'bout a while ago. I didn't mean to…you know…" he said…and did he just blushed? Nah! Sasuke would never blush! Maybe the sun's playing tricks on me…

"Oh that, don't worry, Sasu-chan, that's alright…hey you're quite in a bad mood today what happened?" I whispered at him so no body can know I was calling him Sasu-chan, hey Sasu-chan's kinda catchy! Sasuchansasuchansasuchan… what am I thinking? I am getting obsessed with that Sasu-chan!

When suddenly a paper flew across us right on Sasuke's face…and if I am not mistaken that kinda hurt because I heard him say 'Aw' or something.

"They want to play games, eh?" Sasuke pulled his bag from the compartment thingy inside the bus… then he pulled some of tissue papers them placed some candies in it…

Hey I can smell fun! But Sasuke throwing papers back is really un-Sasuke like… but what the heck! As long as we'll have fun!

"Take that, Uchiha!" Neji, throws a paper with I guess a rock was in side…I think that was the purpose of the rocks Neji and Gaara was picking a while ago when we were at Konoha…I can say, Neji is not kinda Neji-ish today…

"Aaaah, shut up, Neji!" Sasuke threw his paper… and bulls eye! Right on…Gaara's face… I can already see Gaara's vein popping out from his forehead.

"Wahaha, serves you right!" Sasuke laughed.

"You threw that on purpose, Bastard!" Gaara threw the candy that Sasuke thrown.

"How dare you call me bastard! I didn't give you permission to call me like that!"

"I don't need your permission, Bastard!" he pulled the paper that Neji was suppose to throw and he accidentally threw the paper to Kiba… "Sorry, Inuzuka…"

Kiba clenches his fist as he force a smile… "Oh, no worries, Gaara!" he threw the paper back to Gaara that accidentally knocked back on me… "Sorry, Naruto…"

"Ouch…" I mange to say as I threw the paper back, but I slipped from my seat and thrown my paper to Shikamaru…

"How bothersome!" he shrugged and just carelessly threw the paper to whoever at his front…

Sasuke and Gaara's very busy throwing papers at each other as Neji joins them because Sasuke's also hitting him… so as Kiba…Neji's aimless throws is hitting Kiba not purposely. And I am also a victim of Neji's aimlessness… and while throwing the papers some stray papers are reaching the front seats hitting Choji, the silent Shino, the shy Hinata, the persistent Sakura, the nosy Ino and the Lego Lee… and that cause the bus to shake as it moves… but what the heck! As long as we are having fun!

"Hey! Stop throwing!" Ino threw her comb at us, which accidentally hit Neji.

"Hey! Who told you to throw your comb?" Neji threw his bottle of water hitting his cousin Hinata… "Uhh… Hinata-sama…I am so sorry…"

Hinata bowed her head and then flames from her eyes were pictured. "How dare you throw your bottle at me!" she threw Neji a can of soda.

"Ouch…I said I was sorry!" Neji's nose was bleeding pretty badly that time and brought me to laugh my eyes out. "Hey! That's not funny, Naruto!" he shot a look at me and his nose bled more. "Aw, I need some first aid here! Hello!" he stood up and was again hit by a flying brush of Sakura "Ouch!" was all he could say…

**SASUKE'S POV**

"That really hurt, Damn you!" was all I could shout when I was hit with the last flying object after Iruka-sensei and Kurenai-sensei halted us… I am really tired from that war a while ago…it's because all of that irisless-freak's aimless throws! If it wasn't for him, none of that war ever happened.

I sighed deeply for my heart to calm down a little.

"Oi, Sasu-chan…" a weak call called me…I whipped my head to face the caller. "Sasu-chan?" Naruto's staring forward front wards. "You didn't yet answer my question a while ago." He said with a soft bored tone.

I gave him a stare, was he asking me something a while ago? "Umm, what question? Did you ask me one?" I said.

He pouted and rolled his eyes. " Yes, I was asking you a question before Neji threw you those papers" he answered back enough for me to hear but not for the others. "I was asking you, 'why are you in such a bad mood'?"

I blinked for sometime and looked at the ceiling of the bus…looking for the reason why I was in such a bad mood a while ago…a now I remember! It was because of Gaara and Neji's attitude towards Naruto…they have their eyes on MY Naruto!

"Umm… nothing." I lied and stared back to the window.

"Are you sure? Because you sound like you are not." He stared at me with half lidded eyes.

"I am sure…" I said as I watch him with some look.

"Oh, Okay. I see…" he said as he fainted on my shoulders.

"Naruto! Are you alright!" I shook him a little and he opened his eyes. Ah, relief!

"Uhhh, yeah. 'M alright." His eyes closed again. "Just sleepy that's all…"

And there he fell on my lap. Neji and Gaara whipped their heads on me with a glare. Ha! Better luck guys! He's mine! Then something hit me! SOLID! I can tell you that. I just remembered that the girls didn't know, me and Naruto being best friends…only Naruto's friends and the teachers knew about it…

But, why am I thinking about those things? The girls can't know that. We are at the back. All of the girls are occupying the front rows… so no worries for me… my only worries are Gaara and Neji for the mean time.

"Hands off, Uchiha!" Gaara glared at me.

"And why?" I ruffled my best friend's golden locks that covered his closed eyes.

"Just hands _off!_!" Neji emphasized the word off…

"And I am asking YOU, why _should_ I?" I gave my two rivals a smirk.

I can see Neji's hands clenching but he turn away and stare at the view outside their window.

Gaara and me glared at each other for a while –about two or three minutes- he broke the glaring contest first then I heard him say 'Bakayarou'

I smirked again and stared at the sleeping blond on my lap.

'Way to go Sasuke!' I heard myself on the back of my head.

'Yay, way to go me!' I whispered.

'You showed that two freaks that Naruto's only for you! And you have no intentions of giving him to anybody!' Inner Sasuke claps his hands.

Wait! Since when did I have an Inner Sasuke inside of me?

'Ever since you felt something for Naruto.'

'Shut up! And since when is that 'felt something' again?'

'You're so dumb, Sasuke! That was when he helped you with that Haku kid!'

'Oh, right now I remembered. Hey! Stop calling me dumb, Stupid!

'Tsk, tsk. Sasuke, Sasuke, I am you and you are me you're very much aware about that aren't you?'

'Yeah, very much I am aware of you! Now stop talking, I am tired I want to sleep.'

'Hai, Hai, Sasuke-sama'

I closed my eyes and mumbled "The nerve of my self."

I leaned on my seat and placed a hand on Naruto's head. And I heard dream world calling my name.

Vinscent: And that is for chapter 3! Thank you very much for the people who reviewed and gave me courage to write more! Thank you very, very, very, very much! and so sorry for some wrong spellings in chapter 2!

Naruto: Yeah, thank you very much for those who reviewed and gave her courage!

Sasuke: Hey, hey, Hey! How come I am letting him -points at Naruto- sleep on my lap?

Vinscent : Sa-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that, this is a sasunaru pairing!

You're suppose to let him do anything about you! And since you're the first to be in love and not him! You're suppose to do anything for him to be happy!

Sasuke: WHAT? I AM SUPPOSE TO LET HIM WHAT?

Naruto: She's right! Since you're in love with me… chansu chansu da!

Sasuke: Shut up! It's for the story only not for real you got it!

Naruto: Really? Ire-san! Can I have a look at the contract that Sasu-chan signed?

Vinscent: Oh, sure Naru-chan! Here you go!

Naruto: Ahem! Have a look at this contract!

Sasuke: Let me read that damn thing! This contract said that… I am suppose to allow Naruto to do anything he please to me? And for the sake of the story to be good I am suppose to follow and act like his real lover even in the real world? THIS IS BU! This was not in the plan before!

Naruto: of course it is! You never did read the contract! You just sign and sign without reading! JUST LOOK AT THAT SIGNITURE!

Vinscent: And since Sa-chan and Naru-chan's arguing at the back let me just tell you that, I kinda hate this chapter… I don't like it, but I don't hate it as well so please review this and tell me all my flaws and mistakes and for some grammar errors feel free to laugh and notify me…Negative and positive criticisms are all welcome.

Vinscent: and oh! I really want to thank these people:

Kali Swifteye-sama

UnOrthodox-sama

Bunnyokok-sama

mootzoot-sama

Thank you very much for giving me the courage and hope! bow

Sasuke: Hey, Ire! Why is Neji and Gaara also in love with Dobe?

Vinscent: Well, they are also in love with him…

Sasuke: Really? –Grinning evilly- let's just see if they can get what they are aftering.

Vinscent: I knew it! Ahehehehe…

Sasuke: You knew what? –Glares-

Vinscent: A iie, iie, nandemonai, Sasuke-sama…


	4. Foods, Keys, Room Mates and Past?

CHAPTER 4 

And here we are in the resort! Naruto and gang came very late that time around 10:30 pm.

"Wow! This is huge!" Naruto gazes up and down at the resort house Hinata owns.

"Iie, it's not that big." Hinata shyly hides her blush.

"Are you kidding? It's so huge! It's like a mansion already! Are you sure that this is a resort House not mansion?" Naruto excitedly run around.

Kakashi and the other teachers just smiled at the excited blond. "Naruto, calm down, calm down." Kakashi crinkled his eye.

"But Kakashi-sensei! How can I calm down! This is the first ever slumber party I ever attended!" Naruto jumps up and down.

Kakashi sighs deeply. " Fine, fine but take it easy and this is not a slumber party." He calmly place his hands on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto grinned his 'Naruto grin' at Kakashi that brought him to smile under his mask.

"Ah, 'Tou-san!" Hinata runs to her father who's near the entrance.

"Hinata-chan, so glad that you arrived safely." He smiled over at Hinata. "Oh, so there's our guests." He walks his way to where the gang is and greets them all. " Welcome to our resort, people. Make yourself comfortable inside…" he said "Oh, that reminds me, your rooms are all prepared. I'll just give you all your keys and the numbers for you to know your rooms." And then he walks his way inside as he beckons the other to follow him.

When they were all inside….

"I know that all of you are tired because of that long travel you have encountered." Said Hinata's father. "And I know that you all are hungry. So me and the other Hyugas prepared something for all of you." He opened the door leading to the dinning hall.

The table is filled with many mouth -watering delicacies like (use your imaginations).

This brought Naruto to drool very much and the others except for the two Hyuugas and Uchiha in the group.

"Sugoi da!" Naruto exclaimed. "Are you sure that this is only dinner, Hyuuga-sama?" he asked the Hyuuga leader with pure happiness and excitement.

The Hyuuga smiles and nods on the blond that's happily looking at the foods with big eyes and big smile.

"That foods are not for design people." Said Hinta's father as he smiles at the back of Naruto. "Now, come on and eat, that's made for all of you so come on now, don't be shy and sit yourselves, make yourselves comfortable." He pulls one chair and makes a sign to sit.

Hinata smiles and run towards the long table and pulls a chair and made it her seat. Neji followed her and sits near her.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji sit near each other opposite of Neji's and Hinata's seats.

Gaara, Naruto Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and the other members of the Sasuke fan club made their seats beside Shikamaru and the gang.

Kurenai, Iruka, Kakashi, and Gai made their way to sit near the head of the Hyuugas.

After all that made their seats the first serving was served by some maids.

"Wow! This really is good! Who's the cook?" Naruto asked the maid near him.

The maid smiled at the adorable blond and pointed out a man with right body built near the kitchen door.

"Wow! For a man with that body build, he ended up with the kitchen." Said the blond with a confuse look but returned to his food. "I wonder if he can teach me to cook?" Naruto stared for a while on his food then looked at the cook who caught the look of Naruto and smiled with a wave.

Naruto waved back at the cook. Sasuke saw it and gave an eyebrow raise to Naruto.

Naruto caught Sasuke's look and smiled at him. Sasuke looked at where Naruto was looking before he turned back to his food.

"Oh, right." The Hyuuga leader suddenly remembered something. "People, may I have your attentions for a while?" he asked as all the heads turned to his direction. "Can you meet me at the living room later? I'll be giving your room keys there and a slight rules and regulations to be explained."

Some groaned about the house rules thingy.

"Can't we just get our keys and head straight to our rooms?" a blond shinobi with blue eyes and spiky hair pouted.

The Hyuuga leader smiled slightly and a raven-haired boy hit the blond shinobi on the head. The blond nursed his lump and demanded apology.

"Anyways, the rules are still need to be tackled up." Hiashi sat down on his chair and continued his dinner.

"Is there any special rooms for us?" Kakashi asked the leader of Hyuugas.

Hiashi blinked for a while and then smiled. "You'll see soon enough, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Ino blew her bangs from her eyes. "Why do we have to know the houses rules anyways?" she slouched in her seat. "I mean, of course houses always have rules. But they are all the same! So why bother telling it over and over?"

"Maybe," a pink-haired girl looked at the ceiling. "No, that's not it…" then she tapped her finger on her chin. She opened her mouth ready to say something but she closed it again and stared back at the ceiling.

"Sakura! If you can't say it or you have nothing to say just drop it and apologize for making us listen to your useless and stupid mumblings!" Ino punched Sakura gently at the arm.

"Well, I am sorry that I've made you all turn your heads on me!" Sakura said sarcastically at Ino and stuck out her tongue and flipped her hair at Ino's face.

Ino harrumphed at that and she also flipped her hair.

Sasuke shook his head and muttered something like 'Baka' when he returned to his food, a piece of something in his plate went missing. He saw Naruto shove that piece in his mouth. "Damn it, Naruto! That was mine!"

"I didn't see your name on it when I ate it!" Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Who gave you permission to steal Sasuke-kun's food and stuck your tongueat him like that?" Sakura and Ino pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"So? Do I really need to ask permissions from you?" he said as he gave his usual look.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Again, he caught Neji's glare at him. He smirked and stuck out his tongue a little.

Neji caught it and he fumed! You could already see the steam escaping Neji's ears. 'How dare he! _HOW_ DARE HE!' he thought and he tore his eyes from the insulting Uchiha.

Uchiha gave a triumphant smirk and looked at Naruto who was still arguing with Sakura and Ino. He just sighed but gave a small smile on his face that was not visible by other people.

So after dinner Hiashi led all of the gang to the living room. There he made sure all the guests are comfortable at their places and so on.

Hiashi held a small box in his hands and showed it to the entire guest. Neji and Hinata stayed at the side of their senior. "Here in this box, are the keys for your rooms." Then he looked at the Hyuugas at his side. "Except for Hinata-chan and Neji-kun. They have their own rooms here, obviously." He then cleared his throat. "So anyways, listen for the house rules."

"Why can't they just pass us a copy of it?" Naruto sighed.

"I've heard that, Naruto-kun" Hiashi called with slight disappointment. Naruto was automatically hit by numbers of fists on his head. "And so, the rules in this house are very simple, hope everybody will follow." He said. "The rules will be, No trashing of the house and no one will ever enter the other Hyuugas' rooms except when permitted." He smiled.

All the guests were stunned by the rules the Hyuuga leader gave. "Wow, and I thought that the rules will be like "No body will move here unless I say so something like that" you know, crappy rules like those." Naruto laughed.

"What do you think I am? Your Old Grandpa who's in his late 90's?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "I know that youths today never liked rules like always be quiet or things like those! I know how to please the youths today." He smiled.

There, Gai-senesei thumbs up and gave his trademark smile.

"Now, here are the keys of your rooms." He opened the small box. "Please form a single file and get your keys. Here." He said. "Ummm, and also the jounins, please join the line." He gestured the jounins to follow the line.

So when everybody go their keys, Hiashi led them to the hall of the rooms or whatchamacallit… and there he left.

"Hey, Kiba! What room are you going to stay in?" Naruto looked over at the shoulder of Kiba.

"Room 423, 'bout you?" Kiba smiled at his friend.

"Room 425, hey, we're like neighbors!" Naruto patted the back of Kiba.

"Yeah." Then Kiba suddenly noticed that they were the only ones left in the corridor. "Hey, dude. I think we should go to our rooms now."

Naruto gave a thumbs up and headed to his room. To his surprise the door's not locked. He raised an eyebrow and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" a cold expressionless tone welcomed Naruto.

"S…Shino?" His eyes big as a platter.

"I was the first to ask you a question now tell me, why are you here?" still in the monotone voice his have used.

"Well…" Naruto looked at the number engraved on his key and to the door. Then he looked again and again.

Shino became very impatient with this and say "Room 425 it is, Naruto! So tell me why are you here?" he said.

"So this is true, my room is also your room!"

When a sudden bang of door and screams of a girls echoed the room enforced by some angry shouts.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaai! Why is Kakashi-sensei in my room!" squealed Sakura.

"What is Kurenai-sensei doing in my room?" Lee pointed at the frowning Kurenai.

"What do you think you are doing in my ROOM?" Ino threw Iruka on the wall so hard that it made a dent.

"How come Gai-sensei's staying in my room?" Skikamaru looked at the happy Gai and sighed. "He's just a big bother for me."

"What happened?" Kiba rushed out of his room tailed by Sasuke.

"Why are you with Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura tries to choke Kiba.

Sasuke rolls his eyes from that scene and sighs. "Cut that out, Ino, Sakura." He glares at the two. "Is it not obvious that Kiba and me are room mates?"

"Can't –choke- you –choke- two just –choke- let me go?" struggled the poor Inuzuka.

"I am getting tired of this." Kakashi gave his usual bored look. "Now that all of you knows that we are assigned to be a pair in each rooms," he said. "Can we just return to our rooms and take our beauty sleep? If you don't like your partners then exchange keys with somebody else's then!" he shut his door.

"Hey! That's also my room!" Sakura snapped back. "But I don't feel comfortable with him." She frowned.

"Well, I'll be going now, since all the commotions are low." Sasuke went back inside of his room.

"Kiba!" Ino suddenly hugged Kiba. "Since you're paired with Sasuke-kun and Kakashi told us to exchange keys to be with the one we like, can we exchange keys?" Ino pulled out her keys and shoved it to Kiba's face.

"No way!" Kiba snapped back and run inside his room with Sasuke gazed from the window. "Man, your rabid fan girls are really annoying!" Kiba plopped into his bed.

Sasuke sighed deeply and continued to gaze up at the moon.

"Sasuke, you're lucky you know that?" Kiba suddenly turned serious while staring at the ceilings.

"Lucky you say? Always chased by mad girls ready to strangle me to death! Oh yeah, very much lucky." Was replied sarcastically by the raven boy.

Kiba sighed and looked at the boy who is sitting at the windowsill. "No, not that." He said which is barely a whisper. "It's about, you being best friends with Naruto…You know." Kiba blushed slightly and curled into a ball.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the back of the Inuzuka. Curiosity took over him. "Why?"

"To be honest I am quite jealous of you." Said the dog lover. "Nothing like I like Naruto, definitely not that way!" he said defending his self.

"Then why is it?" Sasuke asked still eyebrow rose.

"Well, Naruto is one of the friends that really made my life worthy." Kiba said sitting up. "I mean because of him I am what I am today."

"What?"

"You're really lucky that he's really close to you. Yes, I may say we've become the bestest of friends once. But really, he never tells me problem like he tells you." He smiled a little and closed his eyes flash backs of their friendship running in it. "Really you are very lucky. It's just that I am kinda offended too, you know?" He smiled at the Uchiha. "He replaced me to a guy like you! Yup. I was replaced by a damn, stuck-up, bastard like you."

Then he sighed from what it sounds like it came from the bottom of his heart. "I am really jealous yet happy for Naruto." Kiba landed back on his bed. "He was happy whenever we were together those times but yet, I really feel that he is not comfortable with my company. He is open to me, yes, but he never told me problems like he tells to you."

Sasuke gave an understanding look at Kiba and smiled a little. 'Heck! I really want to say that I am lucky because Naruto is open to me. But being with him… he makes me really feel like out of myself.' Sasuke thought and frowned a little.

'Yeah, because you like him, that's why you act like you act like you're going to loose it all and you really want to hug him very tight whenever his with you, and you want to kiss him and do everything you please!' Popped Inner Sasuke.

'Would you just leave my thoughts for once!'

'No, I won't leave. Besides, I like torturing you.'

'I am already tortured, thank you very much.'

'Yeah, blond boy is all ready torturing you with his cute looks. Your hands are itching on caressing the kid's cheeks yet you can't because you'll blow your cover.'

Sasuke suddenly blushed. Kiba noticed and threw a concern look at his roommate. "You okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped back from the small argument he and his self had. "Yeah, course I am all right."

Kiba shrugged and flopped back to his bed. "I thought I heard you arguing with somebody a while ago."

Sasuke shook his head hard and laughed nervously. 'That was close.'

'Yeah right'

'Shut up!'

There were an awful silence from the room for a while when Sasuke broke it. "Umm, Kiba?"

Kiba shot a look at him.

"I am just wondering. Why did you tell me that story a while ago?"

Kiba gave a gentle smile at the raven-haired boy. "Well, since I kinda feel like telling all my disappointments about you, taking my first ever best friend and I had the feeling that telling it to you," he paused for a while. "It just felt right telling it to you…or I am just drop dead jealous of you for having Naruto's real best friend" Kiba scratched the back of his head as he laughed.

"Anyways, Sasuke…" Kiba caught Sasuke's attention. "will you mind if I change my key with someone else's?"

"Uhh, no. I won't mind, just don't give your keys to any of the mad-girls."

"Sure no worries, I really have no reason to give thisor torture you." Kiba smirked as he made his way to the door. When he was about to leave the room. he looked over his shoulder and muttered "Thanks, Sasuke for taking care of Naruto."

"No problem."

Then Kiba turned deadly serious. "But if Naruto cry or run to me for help other than from the reasons that he is stupid, you'll have to face me, Uchiha." There Sasuke heard the click of the door and was left all alone in the room.

Kiba sighed, looked from left then right. 'At least nobody is outside there rooms now.' Then he was bumped by a blond shinobi in black and orange suit. "Naruto? What are you doing here in the hallway?"

"Kiba!" Naruto's eyes glittered with joy. "Hey, I am just looking for people who wants to exchange keys with me. I can't stand my room mate!"

The Inuzuka sighed and smiled at the Uzumaki "Hey, who's your room mate?"

"The Silent Shino of Doom." Naruto replied with ghostly background.

Kiba gave an unsure smile at Naruto. "Okay, here's my key, staying with Shino is better than staying with my room mate. So here and give me your keys." Kiba placed his keys in the hand of Naruto and Naruto did the same to Kiba. "Well, see you tomorrow morning!" he headed to the assigned room of the key.

"Hey! You didn't even tell me who is your room mate!" then he heard that the door of his former room clicked close. "Damn! Whatever. I guess his room mate will not that be bad." Naruto then opened the door of his new room and was welcomed by a pale boy with black hair. "Sasu-chan!"

"Naruto…" was all Sasuke could say when the blond like fox jumped on him.

…-

Vinscent: At last I've finished it!

Sasuke: Yay! Give our author a round of applause!

Vinscent: Hey, no need to tell that sarcastically!

Sasuke: Yeah whatever.

Vinscent: Ha! I really got late in uploading because my computer got busted out again!

Sasuke: You should have let it busted then, so I won't have to face humiliation.

Vinscent: Shuddup! And not only my computer got busted that time, I also had a hard time thinking for the events in this chapter.

Sasuke: Then, you should have just left it undone then, so your little head won't have to be raked.

Vinscent: Maybe I should just stop on writing.

Naruto: Don't! You promised you wouldn't quit! Was that all just lies? And you also promised your friends!

Sasuke: Yea, that's right. Go a head! Quit writing and just goof off somewhere!

Vinscent: But since Sa-chan told me not to give up… I will continue then.

Sasuke: What? I didn't tell you to continue! I told you to quit!

Vinscent: Well, I just want to annoy you, that's why I wont quit. Don't worry, Naru-chan, I wont quit. And I am what I always say "Man of my words" except I am not a man.

Sasuke: oh yeah? I heard that you always draw your meetings.

Vinscent: Who told you that?

Sasuke: Your brother.

Vinscent: Damn him!

Naruto: Well at least somebody gave you a review… and oh Vin-chan and me really want to thank Mootzoot-sama for reviewing and again giving hope and pinpointing some mistakes.

Vinscent: Yup! Thank you very much! –bows- Now if you excuse me I still need to beat Sa-chan to a bloody pump.

Saskue: Oh really now? Come here andget a piece of me, then.

Vinscent: YUCK! I don't want a piece of you, Stupid!

Sasuke: EW! Like I will give you! And stop thinking that way! I was talking about that beating me to a bloody pump!

Naruto: No way! I will beat you!

Vinscent: Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing! I really don't know how to thank you much… and by the way. I didn't mean to make Kiba act like he had a crush on Naruto… it's just like a brotherly love or best friend's love thingy, anyways THANK YOU ALL! Now see you! I'll have to deal with Sa-chan!

Sasuke: Come and get me then!

Vinscent & Naruto: You just wait you bastard!


	5. The Confession! TT

Chapter 5 

"Naruto…" was all Sasuke could say when the blond like fox jumped on him.

"Oh, Sasu-chan, you don't know how truly grateful I am for Kiba!" Naruto turned chibi. "You don't know how! I was so scared with that Shino of Doom! I know he's my friend ever since, but I must admit! I am still freaking scared with that bug dude!" he pouted. "Waaaaaaaaaa, Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke smiled and patted the head of his best friend. "It's ok, Naruto, Shino is not here anymore, I am here. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Naruto shook his head that made Sasuke's hand let go. "I've told you, and I'll tell you a million time, I am not your pet, Sasu-chan!" then he pouted.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, you act like a pet to me."

Naruto snapped. "What? Why you!" he lounged to Sasuke and brought him back to the floor.

Sasuke blushed at their position, 'Okay, RED ALERT!' Sasuke's mind screamed.

'Woohoo! You go, Sasuke boy!'

'Shut the hell up! I am already panicking here!'

'Sweeesh, Sasuke, for all I know, you enjoy that position.'

'To tell you the I truth I really am, but, there's a BUT!'

'And what is that 'but' be?'

'I'll blow my cover because of this! I can't control it anymore!'

'Then let it off.'

'Why you! If I let it off, he'll be disgusted! And more he'll hate me for life!'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Pretty much, sure, I guess…'

'You see, there's a 'Guess' in your sentence.'

'But I am not yet prepared to tell it!'

'Bah, Sasuke! You're such a kitten!'

'Now that's the pet name I was about to say to him when he jumped on me.'

'Nya! And you are not thinking straight! Concentrate will you!'

'What?'

'Now what are you going to do then, here are some choices:

Push him off and turn the table upside down.

Caress his face and get ready to be questioned

Or kiss him directly

'WHAT? You're such a pervert!'

'Hey I was just giving choices'

'There is no way I can do any of those!'

'Heck, you can decline each, and just think of an another option.'

"Sasuke!" Sasuke broke off from his thoughts. "Sasu-chan, something's really not right about you this past few days." Naruto crossed his arms against his chest. "Is something wrong? And why are you red as Gamabunta?"

"Ha! Nothing's wrong with me, and who is Gamabunta?"

"Really, are you sure that nothing is bothering you?"

"Of course" he laughed nervously and noticed the frown on Naruto's face. "Fine… but if I tell you what's bothering me, you have to promise me something." Hiding his eyes under his bangs.

'This is definitely weird! Sasuke's really weird.' Was all Naruto thought but he made his word. "Alright, I promise I won't get mad…" he smiled then he realized something. "Is it something about me?" Sasuke slowly nodded. Naruto deepened his sigh and frowned. "I see, okay, don't worry I am your friend, I will keep my promise." He then smiled.

Sasuke suddenly twiddled his fingers figuring out what will he say to his best friend A.K.A. crush. "Well, you know, ever since we fought Haku in Wave Country," he tilted his head to his side. "I…"

'You go Sasu-boy!'

" 'I' what?" Naruto frowned but gave a weak smile. "Well, Sasu-chan, if…"

"Ever since that day, Naruto. I fell for you." Sasuke cut him off.

In surprised eyes Naruto gasped. "What…did…you…just…say?"

Sasuke smirked to himself. 'I told you that today wouldn't be the right time to tell him.'

'Feh, at least you'll know what he'll react.'

'Yeah, right.'

'Plus, that heavy feelings of yours will be lessen.'

Sasuke gave a small smile on that sentence his inner self stated. 'Yeah, you're right. Thanks.'

'Don't thank me, Nimrod! Thank yourself. I am just your innermost self.' He felt that Inner Sasuke smiled gently.

"Sasuke-teme!" Again, Sasuke broke from the trance of talking to himself and looking at the floor. " Why did you kept that as a secret, huh?" eyes hidden by the hair. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, heavily. "I thought that we'd have no secrets to each other!"

Sasuke smiled weakly. "I have to or else…"

"'Or else' what!" Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto…" Sasuke frowned.

"But, as I promised!" Naruto brightened. " I will not be mad…and don't worry, Sasu-chan…" Naruto then tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "I also fell for you that time!"

"Naru…" and so…Naruto jumped on Sasuke, again, but this time he closed the gap that he and Sasuke had a while ago.

…..-

Vinscent: All right, all right. This sucks!

Sasuke: Yeah, truly it sucks! You can't even write any exiting parts!

Vinscent: What?…. Hey! It's not my fault I can't bring myself to write one… Heck, I was even blushing at those times when that thought popped in my small head!

Sasuke: Well, next time try to make one… -sighs-

Vinscent: Gomen, Sasuke…Gomen, minna.

Naruto: Hey, don't be hard on yourself. That's all right, who wouldn't blush on things like those? Don't worry that's normal.

Vinscent: Thanks. Naruto, Sasuke…

Sasuke & Naruto: Don't mention it! Any ways, thank you for reading this chapter! Please make a review for this one.

Vinscent: -sits on a corner poking the wall- Why's that I can't write a simple act like that… why's that a blush always pops out whenever I think about something like that…why's that I always need an oxygen tank whenever I am going to read and write things like those… -gloomy background with floating balls of lost spirits- Haaaaaaaaay…

Naruto: Vin-chan… don't be too depressed about that.

Sasuke: He's right. You'll get over it.

Vinscent: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay –poke the wall. Poke, poke, poke-

Naruto & Sasuke: Anyways, we'll be out now, come on now.

Sasuke: Come on now, Stupid, we'll be treating you tonkatsu. –Drags the gloomed author-

Naruto: Yeah, it'll be Sasu-chan's treat.

Vinscent: Haaaaaaaay…. --;; Why can't I write a simple lems?…-deep sigh- Haaaay. –Pout-


	6. Meet the Innerselves!

**Chapter 6**

That Morning-

Sasuke was forced to wake up because of the light that entered the windows. As he sat up he automatically looked at the other bed where his roommate was occupying. A smile played on the Uchiha's lips. It was just that night when he knew Naruto's feelings towards him. His best friend also feels the same way he feels for him.

He slowly pulled his self out of his bed and headed towards his bag and took the clothes he needed before he entered the bathroom.

Naruto was woken up by the sound of water that came from the bathroom. He pulled his blanket over him to block the light from the sun so he could come back to dream land.

He twisted and turned but he couldn't go back to sleep. He blamed it all to the water from the bathroom. Muttering curses under his breath he stood up from his bed and knocked on the door.

"Hurry up! I also want to use that room." He said while yawning and rubbing his eyes out drowsiness.

The door unlocked and revealed a shirtless Sasuke. Naruto blushed instantly slamming the door closed.

"Don't do that, damn it!" Naruto leaned at the door and slide down.

The door opened and sent Naruto back flat on the bathroom floor. "Ohayo, Naru-chan" an upside down Sasuke greeted with a soft smile.

Naruto pouted for a while but grinned back at Sasuke. "Same to you! Ohayou, Sasu-chan!" he laughed and Sasuke's smile widened to a grin.

Sasuke leaned on the upside down Naruto and planted a kiss on his forehead. "So, you want to announce it or not yet?" he said as he pulled Naruto off the floor and hugged him close.

Naruto blushed as he felt Sasuke's bare chest touched his back. Naruto shook his head and smiled at his beloved Sasuke. "Nope, not yet, Sasu-chan, I think today is not the right time, yet."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto can feel the hot breath of Sasuke at his neck, and it tickled him.

They stayed at that position for some while but they broke it when Sasuke sneezed.

"Ew, Sasu-chan! You can sneeze but don't sneeze on me!" Naruto laughed at Sasuke. "Go and put some clothes on! You'll catch a cold if you stayed shirtless!" he walked outside.

Sasuke smirked. "Fine, fine, I'll put some clothes on." He closed the door.

Naruto walked his way to his bag and pulled an orange baggy shorts and a white t-shirt. Then he also pulled out his towel and hung it over his shoulder. He smiled as he remembered the time when he and Sasuke confessed to each other...

A knock suddenly enveloped the room. Naruto walked over the door and peered over the hole and saw Kiba standing outside. Naruto opened the door and welcomed Kiba.

"Kiba! Ohayo!" he said with a large grin across his face.

Kiba gave a bored look then grinned also. "Ohayo, Naruto!"

They grinned to each other then clapped their hand doing their usual high five. Then they laughed.

"Hey, why won't you come in for a while?" Naruto stepped aside and gestured Kiba to come in.

Kiba shook his head with a smile. "Nah, I am just here to check you out." He said. Then peered inside the room. Noticing that Sasuke wasn't in he frowned a little. "Hey, where's your roommate?"

Naruto's brow went sky high in surprise then smiled. "He's in the bathroom." Kiba's expression lifted a bit. "Why are you asking where is my roommate?" Naruto suddenly raised a brow.

Kiba stood up from his position. "Oh nothing. I was just checking." He then turned his back. "I just remembered." Kiba looked over his shoulder. "Shino, said that he was sorry for scaring the hell out of you last night." He smiled. "And, breakfast's nearly ready. Hinata told me to go tell it to everybody." And there he walked off from Naruto's room and knocked at the other doors.

Naruto closed his door with a click. Then he sighed in relief as he close his eyes.

"What are you sighing for?" Naruto jumped off his skin.

"Don't do that!" the blond snapped back as he clutched his chest and raising heart beat.

Sasuke laughed at the sight. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that. I thought you knew that I am coming. " He dried himself with his towel. "Hey, who knocked at the door?"

Sighing deeply to regain the old beat of his heart. "It was Kiba." He smiled. "He just came to check on us, and tell that breakfast is nearly done."

"Ok." Sasuke slowly walked his way to his bed and pulled a comb. "Hey, are you still going to use the bathroom?" he asked the blond.

"Oh, yea!" Naruto ran inside the bathroom and locked it.

Sasuke smiled at the closed door.

"Ne, Sasu-chan!" Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "What do you think will happen when the others know about us?"

"I know somebody who will certainly kill me." Sasuke replied. And pictures of Gaara and Neji flooded his head "And I know somebody who will cry and kill you." a picture of Sakura popped in his head. He received a chill then.

A laughing Naruto exited the bathroom completely clothed with a towel on his head. "Yeah, and I know the one who will kill you for sure." He said as he wipes his wet hair.

"Really? Alright and who could it be?" Sasuke smirked. 'I didn't know that he knew Neji and Gaara has a crush on him.'

Naruto grinned Sasuke became quite freaked out. "It's Iruka right?" he said proudly.

Sasuke blinked for a while then laughed. "Hey what's so funny?" Naruto pouted out of irritation.

"Nothing, nothing…" Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Really it's nothing." He laughed nervously and raised his hands for some play defense.

Naruto lounged on Sasuke, still he's hair wet, and the towel flown on Sasuke's face. "Hey, hey, hey! Naruto, you're getting me all wet!" Sasuke peeled off the towel that's on his face and now he's trying to peel the blond that is on top of him.

"Bleh!" Naruto stuck out his tongue on Sasuke, but he let go of Sasuke and stood up. "Now, come on. I think everybody's downstairs." He offered him a hand.

Sasuke smiled and gladly clasped his hand on Naruto's hand. He pulled Naruto in a tight embrace when he stood up. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto blushed but encircled his arms around Sasuke's waist. "Love you, Sasu-chan."

A knock on the door knocked Sasuke and Naruto back to reality that no one knows about the two of them together and being in each other's arms will surely kill them when the knocker finds out. So the two of them let go and cried "The door's open!"

A strand of red hair made Sasuke's eye flicker in red, hot annoyance.

"Gaara!" Naruto smiled. "What are you doing here?" he said innocently.

Gaara's gaze went to Naruto then he narrowed his eyes a little at the sight of Sasuke but he gazed back at Naruto. "Hiashi-san told me to fetch you two. Breakfast is all ready." He said as he flashed a glare at Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Let's go! I am hungry!" he ran outside as Sasuke walked his way out.

As Sasuke passed Gaara he flashed a smirk and followed Naruto down.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the back of the Uchiha and followed the two.

Down in the Hallway-

Ino was talking to a sleepy Sakura. "Hey, you're not talking back." Ino looked at her best friend.

Sakura gave her a bored look and groaned. She moved the plate away from her and folded her arms on the table and buried her face on it.

"Ohayou!" A cheerful greeting made everybody's (except for Sakura) attention on the blond followed by the Sand nin and 'sole' survivor of the Uchiha clan. He made his way to a vacant chair near Kiba and Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" the blond poked her shoulder.

She shot up with eyes big like a platterbut her eyes was slowly pulled by the gravity and got her forehead hit solid by the table screeching "OOOOOOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHH!"

Naruto winced at that time and so as the others. "What's wrong? You look like you didn't sleep last night."

Sakura looked at him with a ghostly look and hmmed at him. "Kakashi-sensei didn't let me sleep. He snores and talks in his sleep. That caused me out of my slumber the whole night." Sakura said sleepily while she nurses her battered forehead.

"If that was the case, why didn't you exchange with someone else's keys?" Kiba looked at her and placed his arms on the table.

Like a drunken dude, Sakura swings her arms high up in the skies. "I tried that, I asked Ino." She said. "But she didn't give me her keys, she told me Iruka-sensei is a better roommate than Kakashi-sensei." She said.

"Did you try somebody else?" Naruto asked her.

She shifted her gaze to Naruto. "Yup, I did. I tried Chouji, but he told me that he has no intention of giving his keys to me, that goes for the others too. The only person I didn't try was Gaara. I can't ask him, he scares me a lot. " She drooped her head. "Does everybody hate me?"

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other for a while then shook their heads. "That's good to know." Then she slumped her head on her chair, snoring.

The big double door opened and revealed the Hyuuga estate leader. "Good morning, kids and jounins and of course, good morning fellow Hyuugas." He sparkled a smile.

Hinata and Neji so as the other Hyuugas sweat dropped while the others tried their best not to laugh. Exceptions are for Shino, Shikamaru, and Sakura, who is sleeping.

"Ah, right. I just want to announce that today, we'll be going to the beach." Hiashi sat down on his chair.

The crowed broke into cheers. "And I say, we walk our way there for some afternoon exercise." Hiashi entered the sentence between cheers.

The crowed went silent and some groaned.

"The beach is not that far away." Hiashi sounded disappointed. "But you can have your stretchings if you want. Cause the whole morning will all be yours."

The crowd broke into cheers again.

Ino started planning her plans and said it to her nearest neighbor. Some are planning some are not, though. Naruto was one of the not thinking-something-plans and of course Shino and Shikmaru are also one of that part.

"Anyways, eat your breakfasts first." Hiashi broke down the noise.

So after they ate their breakfast. Sakura went upstairs and made her way to their room, Ino walked her way to somewhere in the Hyuuga estate. Shikamaru went to the garden and stared at the clouds together with Chouji and Shino, of course, Chouji, eating and Shino watching bugs. Naruto went outside to the other garden, followed by Sasuke, Gaara and Neji. Hinata helped with the other Hyuugas, that's what she planned!

Naruto sighed, and sat down the grass. Sasuke did the same thing too, so as Neji and Gaara.

"Hey, do you guys want to do something?" Neji smiled as he looked at his friends/rivals/crush.

Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke blinked for a while and shrugged. Neji pouted. "That's no fun at all." He said as he looked up at the sky.

"Did you planned something while we were eating?" the Hyuuga asked his companions.

"Well…" Gaara looked at Naruto for a while then caught Sasuke's glare. "I did planned something, but it doesn't matter now, anymore." He glared back.

"Aah, souka." Neji sighed and pulled his legs and encircled his arms around it. "Sumanai da." He looked at Naruto with a smile. "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto looked at him with a bored a look. "What is it?"

Naji grinned at him then shook his head. "Nothing, I just want to call your name."

"Huuh?" Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke gave a genuine look of confusion.

"Well the name Naruto is just so cute!" he smiled proudly. "I really feel like naming it to a dog or a cat, you know."

Naruto pulled Neji's hair. "Yeah, right. You know, the name Neji is really cute too. I like to name it after a hamster or a mouse." He said as he pulls harder at Neji's hair that brought Neji to the ground.

"Aw, aw, aw, AAW! Naruto let go!" Neji pulled his hair away at Naruto. "You know how much that hurts?" Neji tied his hair on a high ponytail.

"No! I never let my hair grow that long!" Naruto laughed.

"Now, taste my revenge!" Neji tackled Naruto and tickled him nonstop.

Naruto laughed nonstop and tears following out from his hand. "N-Neji! S-stop it!" he said between laughs.

Sasuke force a smile at that time, while Gaara glaring slightly at Neji.

'That Neji is touching my Naruto!' Sasuke thought at the forced smile.

'Don't worry, Naruto wont be taken away by a guy like him! Like come on! He's yours now!' Inner Sasuke kicked Sasuke mentally.

'But Neji…He moves like the two of them are alone'

'Well, he's just confident. And he can use that friendship for some advantages you know.'

'Really? How?'

'Well, Naruto wont look at like Neji was flirting with him or he's touching him with simple touches, because, Naruto is just so thick that he wont notice much about it! He'll just think that Neji is playing with him out of boredom! And it's a matter of "trust" '

'Trust?'

'Yup! Trust is the key for a good relationship!'

"Sasuke!" Gaara snapped at Sasuke. "You all right? You just stared blankly with that stupid look on you." Gaara said as he gave him a bored look.

"Why are you so kind to me right now?" Sasuke asked him. "I know that you like Naruto." He said under a tone where Gaara can only hear.

"Well you also like him, why aren't you stopping those two?" he said with a bored tone.

"Well…" Sasuke looked at the two, which now, Naruto tickling Neji to death. "I don't want too, because Naruto looks cute that way." He replied with a smile. "How bout you? Why don't you stop them?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Like you, Naruto looks so cute that way, but I don't like the picture though, Neji's in heaven now, I just can sense it." He sighed. "I hope that I am confident like Neji."

"Hyuuga, I know I should be ripping his head off now because of the fact that he has a crush on Naruto and he is touching Naruto in some simple ways. But…" he was trailed off.

"But what?" Gaara looked at him eager to hear what will Sasuke will say.

"Never mind." He smiled at Gaara. Then he brightened. "Hey, I think this is the first time that we talked this way." He then gazed at the clouds.

Gaara sighed but smiled. "Yeah, it's really nice talking to you like this though." Gaara looked at the sky too.

"Hey Sasuke! Gaara!" the two looked at the blond. "That's just cute." He and Neji laughed.

"What so funny?" Sasuke asked Naruto with a narrowed eye.

"Well about you two talking like best friends and not like enemies." Neji laughed.

"Like you don't talk to them like that, Neji." Naruto said sarcastically. Neji pouted and Naruto laughed. "Why don't you three try to be good friends?" Naruto pulled Neji and joined Gaara and Sasuke's company then he pulled the their hands together.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto grinned at him. "Well from now on, you three are enemies no more! You'll be friends from now on." He said. "It really breaks my heart whenever I see you argue or glare at each other." Sasuke, Gaara and Neji blushed on that though and frowned.

**-Neji- **

'I've been hurting Naruto without noticing it. That just sucks!' Neji thought to himself.

'Well, duh! That's just bad isn't it?' Neji heard his self.

'Wow, I got an Inner Neji and I never noticed it! That just totally rocks! Cool to be exact!'

'Argh! I never thought that you are just so dumb.'

'I am? I didn't know that I am dumb.'

'Now shut up, Neji!'

'You're Neji too!'

'I have the word Inner before the word Neji.'

'But there still the word N-E-J-I.'

Inner Neji sighed in defeat, 'Whatever'

'Yay! I won over Inner Neji.'

'Argh! What's the point?'

'There's no point'

'Shut up, NOW!'

**-Gaara-**

'I've hurt him so many times that I didn't even noticed it.'

'Well that is the effect of anger towards a rival and too blinded for love.'

'What? I got an Inner Gaara?'

'_WHAT? HEY you Inner Gaara you, stay away from here!'_

'Why, Shukaku, hellow!'

'Now I have two inner people inside me. That just…'

'I know I know, Gaara. But you made me.'

'Really? I didn't know that.'

'_You made an inner self with out giving me notice!'_

'I didn't know that I made one!'

'Yeah, because you are too attached somewhere'

'Now, why are you two suddenly popping out while I am thinking.'

'We _don't _kn_ow.'_

'Now stay away from my thoughts first! Let me have my moment.'

'Go ahead. Say all you want.'

'Okay…GOD DAMN MYSELF! I HURT NARUTO WITHOUT NOTICING IT!'

'_Damn it Gaara, you really like him, do you?'_

'Yeah, he does.'

'_You know, I might help you with Naruto if you want.'_

'Go ahead Shukaku, I'll help you with it.'

'Stay away from me inner demons!'

'Now _that's _just _cruel.'_

**-Sasuke-**

'I hate the fact that I am being friends with those two but. It really hurts me that Naruto didn't tell me that we are breaking him whenever we fight.'

'Well, I guess… I don't know!'

'Yay! You run out of ideas!'

'Yay! Lucky you! But that sucks! You didn't noticed that you've been breaking him without noticing.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'God damn it, Sasuke! Why didn't you noticed it?'

'I don't know, maybe because I was too enrage with Neji and Gaara having crush on my crush?'

'Feh. I hate you whenever you're unsure!'

'Well I hate you more than you hate me.'

'Oh, really!'

'Yeah, really!'

Back to reality-

"HEY GUYS!" the three looked on a grumpy Naruto. " You aren't even listening to me, are you!"

"We are so listening to you." they chorused.

"Oh, yeah?" he said. "Then what was I saying before I cut you three from wherever you were?" he said raising an eyebrow and folding his arms against his chest.

When the 3 didn't replied Naruto puffed his cheeks and stormed back inside the mansion.

"N-Naruto! Hey! We're sorry" the three tried to follow the angry Naruto.

"Guys! I don't understand them at all!" he muttered, then stop dead on his tracks. The three also stopped dead on their tracks, walking a little forward when Naruto burst.

"What am I saying? I am a guy too! God damn it!" he said as he flails his hands in irritation and run upstairs.

The three sighed and sat down helplessly at the ground. They blew their bangs out of their faces at the same time and they looked at each other. Then they sighed again, longer this time and drooped their heads in defeat.

"He's really pissed off, isn't he?" The three shot a look at the shadows. A figure came out of the shadows in the wall. "Howdy, guys."

"Shino!" Sasuke said in surprise.

"Aburame? Where did you come from?" Shino pointed at the hall. "Oh, I thought you came from the shadows." Neji laughed and was hit by Sasuke and Gaara on the head. "AW! Now what was that for?" Sasuke and Gaara just glared at Neji, and he eeped. "Fine, fine, I am sorry." He said in defense.

"So, Naruto is really pissed. And may I know why?" Shino asked in his monotone voice.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Shino. "It's not like you to be interested on things like those."

Shino shrugged. "Well, I am Naruto's friend ever since. And as a friend, I want to know."

Sasuke and Neji gave him an expression, which he figured out, surprised.

"Hey! That's the longest sentence you have ever made, Shino!" Kiba said with his energetic tone. He turned to Sasuke with a glare. "So, what was that I heard that Naruto is pissed off?" the three stared blankly at the floor avoiding eye contact with Kiba.

Kiba wiped his face with his hands in pure and genuine irritation and growled, making the trio wince. "Okay, I'll go ask him and I want YOU, three to be ready for some interrogations! And you are coming with me!"he dragged Shino andhe glared at the three before he went to the stairs.

Shino shrugged and he let Kiba drag him up.

"What was that all about?" A lazy tone filled the silent hall. "Why was he so irritated?"

"Which 'he' would you prefer?" Neji looked gloom. "Naruto or Kiba?" then he pouted.

"That's just…" he saw the looks on the three. "Troublesome. I am leaving this building." He said as he walked his way to the Hall of Rooms.

The trio looked at each other with a frown and a guilt face. "So…" Gaara looked at the two. "What do we do now?"

"We have to say sorry to him." Sasuke said slowly. "This is also are fault."

**-Sasuke-**

'Sorry, Sasu-boy.' Inner Sasuke made his presence in Sasuke's mind.

'No, it's also my fault. I acknowledge your presence.' He sighed.

'Yeah so sorry that I always bring you into trouble.' Sasuke felt Inner Sasuke frowned and sat himself.

'That's nothing.' Sasuke replied.

**-Gaara-**

'You alright, chum?' Gaara felt a mental comforting hand.

'Yeah, don't worry.'

Inner Gaara felt something that made him not quite convinced on what Gaara told him.

'_Don't worry, he'll be getting over it'_

'Haaay, I hope he does.' Inner Sasuke watched the Gaara conscience pulls his legs closer to his chest.

**-NEJI-**

'It's all your fault Naruto is pissed off!' Neji wrestled his Inner Sasuke inside his mind.

Inner Neji pouted and narrowed his eyes on the Neji conscience. 'Like it's my fault you we too proud of yourself beating me! You chose to stay and bug me!'

Neji suddenly let go of Inner Neji's arm and sat down swirling his finger on the floor muttering 'not my fault I got carried away'

Inner Neji felt himself sighed and walked over Neji's conscience. 'Don't worry, spring breeze will come back after the rough summer breeze pass.' He said comfortably placing a hand on Neji's shoulder.

'Hueh? Do you understand what you are talking about?' Neji gave a sweet and pure confused look.

Inner Neji slapped his forehead but he smiled.

Back to reality-

"What should we do then?" Neji broke out the silence. "The sorry thing we need to do. How do we do it?" he stared at Sasuke and Gaara.

"I thought that you are smart." Sakura came down yawning.

"So you're awake." Neji turned to his emotionless look.

"Yup! I was awaken by the loud closing of the doors." She said scratching her head. Then looked at the three. "Hey, I've heard Naruto's…"

"Yeah, yeah. He's pissed off right?" The trio flickered their hand and drooped their heads. "We know, we know." Then the sighing part comes along.

"You're the reason why he is having his bad mood?" the three nodded. "I can help you with that!" she said all sleepiness drained out.

Sasuke, Gaara and Neji looked at her with desperate looks. And she grinned widely. I tell ya, WIDELY like her forehead.

……..-

Ire: Yipeeeeeeee! Long chapters filled with worthless talks and conversation!

Sasuke: For short.

Ire & Sasuke: Another sucking chapter.

Naruto: Huh?

Ire: Oh, nothing… I played this chapter. Giving Gaara and Neji inner selves.

Neji: Nya! You gave me one? And I act like an over confident hell of a S!

Ire: Shut your trap, Hyuuga!

Gaara: -sighs- I have another me inside of me in this story. My life is a total mess.

Ire: Don't worry at least you're not alone.

Gaara: What's your point?

Ire: There is no point! –Laughs-

Neji & Gaara: That's not even funny.

Ire: I find it funny!

Naruto: Sorry, our author changed really bad. From the shy and sensitive one to a rough mouthed insensitive one.

Ire: hey! I am still grateful! Oh, yeah!

Naruto & Ire: Thank you very much for reading this chapter…

Sasuke: Even though it sucks.

Naruto & Ire: Shut your trap! Yeah, thanks for reading this chapter, if you are reading it. And we would like to thank Lady Godess of Sand for reviewing! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! TAKE CARE NOW EVERYBODY!

Neji and Gaara: You should be taking care Naruto! Ire-san and Sasuke IS bad influence.

Naruto: I don't look at that angle though.

Ire: What's your point?

Naruto: I have none, though.


	7. Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino's Best Friend

Chapter 7

Knock, knock

Naruto whipped his head to the door and glared at it, he tore his eyes away and stared back at the window as the sun brightly shines.

As soon as Naruto's eyes were ready to close, angry knocks erupted inside his room. Rolling his eyes out of frustration he buried his face on his pillow shouting "GO AWAY!" under the pillow, which sounded pretty much like 'Fo Fawayf'.

Knocks turned to bangs, rapid bangs, on the door. Couldn't take it anymore, Naruto made his way, stomping his feet, to the door. Grabbing the knob angrily and slammed it open. "Didn't I told you to…" trailed off as he saw the angry Kiba and behind him the expressionless Shino. Naruto eeped.

Shaking his knuckles as he force a smile. "Yo! Naruto." Shino raised his hand to greet with a low tone of voice.

"H-ha-ha-hai." Naruto waved a shaky hand at Shino. "H-hi, Shino, Kiba."

Unable to control his anger, Kiba pulled Naruto's shirt collar and shook him really hard. "HOW DARE YOU NOT ANSWER THE DOOR WHEN THERE SOMEONE KNOCKING?"

With swirling eyes, "I answered the knock! Didn't I tell you to go away?" still being shook vigorously.

"Ahh, Kiba…" Shino trying to calm the outraged Kiba but to no avail, the dog lover didn't stopped…"Ah, no use."

"HOW SHOULD I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE TELLING US TO GO AWAY? I HEARD YOU SAY 'FO FAWAYF' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE I WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT?" still shaking the now, unconscious Naruto. "Aiya…did I just do that?" he asked the only witness, who happened to be Shino.

The Abumare just nodded in response. "Why didn't you tell me that I was shaking him too hard?" Kiba planted his knuckles on the silent boy.

"I was trying to, but you weren't even listing." Shino replied calmly, while nursing his lump.

Kiba gave a scared or nervous smile and waved his hand. "Anyways, we need to take care of this or the others will think that we picked on him or something like that." He picked up the unconscious blond and entered the room.

Placing the blond boy at the bed, Kiba and Shino made them selves sit at the edge of the bed.

"What are you two doing in there?" was asked in a lazy way. Kiba and Shino nearly jumped out of their skins, when they turned around and was welcomed by the face of Shikamaru. "You know it'll be troublesome if someone find the two of you here without permission and did I mention that you left the door open?" he said lazily didn't even bothered to look at the open door. (Ire: which, he left open.)

Kiba and Shino looked at each other then looked at Shikamaru. "Why didn't you closed it then?" Kiba replied.

Shino shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Cause I found it very troublesome." Kiba and Shino sweat dropped and whispered to each other. However, Shikamaru found that quite…troublesome. "Hey!" he caught the two's attention. "What are you doing here? And why is Naruto unconscious?" he raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Shino shook his head and pointed an accusing finger at Kiba. Shikamaru glared at Kiba. "Explain, Inuzuka, Kiba." He demanded.

Well, Kiba did explain to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and walked to the side of Kiba. Planting his knuckles very hard. "Stupid Idiot!"

Kiba nursed his injured scalp and growled. "What was that for?"

"Nothing I just want to hit you." Shikamaru looked at the window.

Narrowing and quivering his lip cause of irritation, Kiba suddenly realized something, giving a sly grin he asked. "Ne, Shikamaru, why are you also _here?_" asked the dog boy.

A death glare and a harrumph were his answer and "I am a friend of Naruto, even it's too bothersome to ask him why was he pissed off…"

He was cut of by moan and the three threw their gazes at the blond who is on the bed. And the blond was mumbling something. The trio got curious and they leaned a little to listen. "Sa-su-ke…" was he said.

The trio bolted and bumped their heads on each other. "Aw!" was all they said in chorus.

Nursing his head. "Did I hear him right? Did he just say the Bastard's name?" Kiba looked at the blond.

Shino and Shikamaru nodded in reply. "Looks like it. And I think he's already asleep." Shikamaru looked over the now snoring blond. Shino again nodded as he heard the snore.

"Eeeeee! That's it!" Kiba shook the sleeping blond and slapped him for sometime. "Getting unconscious then fallen asleep! Argh! Naruto wake up, wake up!" half lidded blue eyes opened. "WAKE UP!" Kiba yelled at his ears.

Freaked out. "Waaaaaaa! I didn't do it, honestly, don't hurt me!" the blond covered his head as if someone will lash him out.

Kiba and the other two exchanged looks with a sweat drop. Kiba let go of Naruto, letting go gently. He reached for the blonde's head, grinning big; Kiba ruffled the blonde's hair, like a big brother would. "Hey, I am sorry, Naruto…I didn't mean to scare you like that…"

The blond peered over by breaking one eye open and saw Kiba's stupid face. A flash back ran over his head. The time when he stormed in the house and went straight in their room, he remembered being mad at Gaara, Sasuke and Neji. A tear escaped from his eye.

Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru in panic mode.

_Oh my dog! He's crying! I didn't do anything that hurt him right?_

_How do you deal a crying friend? Hmm, how do I handle that whenever Hinata's crying? Hmm, okay, I really don't know, Kiba was the one who always make her stop._

_It's so troublesome seeing that energetic idiot crying, I hope he says 'thanks' or 'thank you' for this._

"Uhh, Naruto…" the trio looked at each other as they chorused.

Naruto lounged to Kiba arms, and there he cried and cried, Kiba on that moment frowned and looked at the other two, who are also frowning. Then he looked back at the blond, he hugged the shorter boy ruffling his hear.

When Naruto calmed down a little, he wiped his tears away and sat up. Under him was Kiba. "Iwaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto slammed his hand on Kiba's head. "What were you thinking? Hugging me like that? Kiba no Hentai!"

"What?" bolting up. "It wasn't me who was crying and lounged out on somebody!" he explained, irritated.

Pointing to himself, with an innocent look, he scratched his head and grinned. "I did that, heh…" three fists connected on Naruto's head. "AW! Now what was that for?"

Kiba and Shikamaru narrowed their eyes on Naruto…(Ire: I don't know about Shino, he's wearing shades.) the trio looked at each other, then Kiba laughed, Shikamaru chuckled and Shino…smiled…

Puffing his cheeks at the sight of the trio, he narrowed his eyes on them and stared. "What are you three doing here?" he asked.

Kiba suddenly stopped laughing, so as Shikamaru who stopped chuckling, and Shino returned to his usual emotionless looks. "Oh, right, I remembered." Kiba looked at Naruto with a serious look.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest. "Remembered what?"

"Why were you crying?" Shino asked with an emotionless tone. "And why were you so pissed off?" he continued as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

Naruto was really surprised. "Shino?" he walked towards the Bug lover, he placed a hand on Shino's forehead and placed his other hand on his own forehead. Confused, he removed his hand on Shino's forehead and placed it on the boy's neck. "Hey, you're not sick…are you sure that you are fine?"

"Sweat drop." Shino replied and Naruto, Shikamaru & Kiba sweat dropped. "Anyways, I am just concerned, cause I am your friend."

Moved by the words Shino said, "Thank you, Shino," he turned back to Kiba and Shikamaru. "Kiba, Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru scratched his cheek and looked at the ceiling, Kiba shoved his hands inside his pockets and rubbed his foot on the carpet, Shino…just stared at the floor…I guess.

"So much about that drama, I am going down." Naruto suddenly announced and made his way to the door. The three snapped back and pulled him aback by his collar. "Whoa! No pulling of the collar, please!" he snapped as he was thrown to the bed, his bed.

"You are not getting anywhere, Naruto!" Kiba warned with a grin. "Until you say the reason why you stormed off your best friend and your two other friends."

Pouting and crossed his arms against his chest, like a child he replied. "Why do you want to know? Is not like your world will crumble down if I wont tell you the reason."

"We're just concern? Why wont you look at that angle?" again, Kiba shook him.

"Ahhh, Ki-Kiba, be sure that he wont faint, again." Shino warned Kiba with a slight furrowing of his brows.

Kiba snapped back and suddenly let go of Naruto that caused him to drop the blond boy to the ground. "Oh, right. I remembered that. Sorry 'bout that Naruto, I didn't mean to shake you that hard."

"AW! Now that hurts! Letting me fall like that!" Naruto growled. Then he let out a sigh, a sigh of defeat. "Alright, I will tell you my reasons, but first of all, I want to tell you three a secret, and I really do wish, that you wont tell it to anybody!." He pleaded.

"Why suddenly make us promise? Promises are too troublesome, but fine, I will not tell it to anybody." Shino promised with a raised hand.

Shino nodded with a serious look on his face. "I promise I wont tell it."

"Promises, aren't they made to be broken?" Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru gave him the face. "All righty, I know that I am also loud, but I was just joking! I know when to be loud and when to be not okay, and I am a man of my own words." He said as he place his hand on his chest like he's pledging from something. "I promise, I won't tell anybody about that secret of yours." He winked at Naruto.

Naruto gulp a huge amount of air and sighed it out. "All right, here it goes…"

(After explanation…)

"**WHAT!"** the trio burst out, even Shino did.

Covering his ears from the outrage, Naruto, looked at the trio with a pout. "Didn't I tell you not to burst out loudly?" he asked.

"**NO!**" again, the three burst out at the blond that made him flinch and cover his ears harder than before.

"Okay, my mistake." He said, still hands on his ears. "Pft, if I knew that you would just do that out bursting things, I shouldn't have told you." he puffed his cheeks and pouted crossing his arms and legs on the ground.

Kiba slapped his forehead. "Who wouldn't be surprised?" he said as he place his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "So, you're telling us." Kiba looked at the other two who are still shock. "That, you and that Uchiha?" Naruto nodded his head. "Now, I have a reason for more interrogations." He mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Naruto looked over at Kiba's hidden eyes.

Kiba stood up and walked his way up to the door, before he could leave. "Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked him with a lazy tone.

"Sasuke." Was all his answer and walked outside.

Naruto, raised an eyebrow. "Is…is he angry? Or mad?" Shino and Shikamaru shrugged. "Eh?"

XÞ

"Alright!" Sakura held a thin wooden stick on her hand; she slammed it on a black board that popped out of nowhere. "The plan is, To say sorry to Naruto that wont hurt you super, humongous egos." She said at the three, which are Sasuke, Neji and Gaara.

"Would you just get on with it." Neji flickered his hand at Sakura.

"Use that tone of voice on me again,Hyuuga-san and I promise that Naruto will hate you forever!" she snapped back and Neji sweat dropped on her.

"Alright! Listen up, Ladies!" _I always wanted to say that. _"The plan is, it's really easy I promise." She said and stuck out her tongue at the three, who glared at her. "Okay, okay, I'll get on with it." he rolled her eyes. "The only thing that can make him forgive you three is…."

"Is…" Sasuke leaned a little with an eager look in his eyes.

"Is…what?" Neji also, with an eager look but a little irritated with the suspense.

"Get on with it!" Gaara glared at her but too eager to know what is the plan.

"It's a matter of treating him ramen and doing all what he wants that's all." Sakura crossed her arms against her chest and smiled at the three. The three stared at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"And what will we do if he refuses the offer?" Gaara asked her with a glint of hesitation.

Sakura hmmed, tapped her chin and looked at the ceiling. Giving a smile on her companions. "Then, you three should do the Plan B."

The three raised their eyebrow. Giving her a confused look. "What Plan B?"

Sakura sighed. "Make your own plan." She said as she chuckled and walk away. "Hey, if ramen won't work, scar your prides and just say sorry to him." She turned around at the boys, "but that was just one of my suggestion, feel free to disregard it!" And stuck her tongue out. And then she fled the hall.

"So, what do you want? Plan A or Plan B?" Neji asked the two as he looked at them.

Shocked at the 'plans' they shrugged. "I think I'll go think for my Plan B, then." He tapped his chin. "Incases that the said'Plan A'fails." He stood up from the floor and walked his way to his room. "See you guys!" there he ran away.

"Huh?" dumbfounded Sasuke and Gaara stared at the fleeting Neji. "His a whacko!" the two of them stated as they watch Neji enter his room.

Long silence was inserted on the room…but Sasuke broke it up and stood. "So…" he dusted off his shirt. "What to do then?" he asked the red head sand nin beside him.

"I'll go to my room first, and follow Neji's action…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a disgusted face. "I mean to plan a Plan B! And not run like a sissy!" Gaara also stood up and walked pass Sasuke and went upstairs.

A sigh escaped Sasuke. "Okay, maybe killing off time will be needed here." He said as he made his way to the stairs. "Wait!" he halted. "Isn't he in our room?"

He stiffened when Kiba's face approached him. Clutching his heart in the surprise. "Hey! Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes on the Uchiha with a pout on his face. "Hey! What's with the look?" The raven boy asked as nervously.

Kiba, then pulled Sasuke's arm and dragged him up to where Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru are, ready to do some questionings.

"He-Hey! Where you dragging me to?" Sasuke tried to struggle out of the Inuzaka's clutches.

Kiba only growled and banged open the door when they approached the said door. The room was totally dark, regardless on how the sun is so brightly up. Finally getting scared, Sasuke looked at Kiba. "Umm, w-why is this room so dark?"

Sasuke felt that he was sited on a chair and he was being tied up, very fast, "Hey! What's the rope for?" he growled as he couldn't move anymore. "Hey! What's this all about?"

A bulb was lit open and it was directed only at Sasuke, who is tied up for the while. (Ire: here's the picture! The bulb is lighting Sasuke like a spot light or something.)

_Huh? Since when did this light bulb enter the room, that bulb's not here last night?_

Out of the corners of the dark came 3 guys wearing a police uniform Kiba, wearing a police uniform with a bat on his hand, a shades, and an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth, Shikamaru's also wearing a police uniform, he's also wearing shades and his hands were shoved in his pockets. Shino as usual, wearing shades but the police uniform he wears,is high colared,hiding half of his face and hands dug in his pockets.

"Ooookay, you three are quite creepy, you know what I am saying?" Sasuke looked at the three who fought their laughter.

"I didn't know that you look pleasing in a police outfit." Shikamaru looked at Kiba who laughed back at Shikamaru.

"Don't get all sissy!" Said Kiba between laughter.

"Hey! Are we going to start or what?" Shino spoke up and immediately the two stopped laughing. "Who will ask first?"

"Me! Oh me! Let me be the first!" Kiba jumped as he raised his hand.

"Go ahead then, Mutt face." Shikamaru and Shino bowed at Kiba and gestured him to start.

Kiba walked around the tensed Sasuke, alerted that he's tensed, Kiba managed to surprise the proud Uchiha out of his skin, Kiba laughed at the sight and was automatically hit by Shino and Shikamaru on the head. "Fine! I am getting on it! I just found it funny that Sasuke's tensed." He chuckled.

"Just get on with it." Shino implied and Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Okay! Interrogation!" Kiba laughed hard and again, he was hit, but this time, by accompanied by a blond. "Hey! Who's the third one?" as the blond walked out of the shadows. "Nya! Naruto?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ire: Mwahahahahaaha! Today no Inners! Nyahahaha.

Neji: Hey! I kinda like the Inner Neji!

Ire: Hey! Quit complaining! You didn't show up much here! It's more on Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and my one and only beloved Shino!

Naruto: Ew! You like that bug creep?

Ire: Hey! I like his attitude!

Sasuke: I like you better if you wont imitate him.

Ire: Who ever told you that I'd imitate him? Baka-Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hey! Say that one more time and I'll rip your head off of your NECK!

Ire: Like you can do that! Baka-Sasuke!

Naruto: Now, Sasu-chan, no fighting… we already talked about this right?

Sasuke: huh? What the hell are you talking about?

Naruto: Remember what she did to you and Zabuza on the other fic?

Sasuke: -stiffened- Oh, right…

Kiba: Hey, what happened? I want to know!

Naruto: I promise you you wont like it…

Kiba: Try me!

Sasuke: Aaaaaa, leave those two be…

Neji: Yup! Just leave them… and oh right.

Neji & Sasuke: We would like to thank Alana-StarSugarCat-sama and demon-flying-sama for giving her nice reviews and thank you for reading this chapter! If you are reading it…

Ire: Very good…-pat the two's heads- now you're being nice.

Kiba: No way!

Naruto: Yes way, dude! They just freaked out and ran for their lives, like Irirless and Browless did! Actually Irisless and Browless followed Zabuza and Sasu-chan because they were also chased down for 'comanding' her.

Ire: Oh, yeah, I didn't know what was happening that time, I was half, half that time. and also right now i am half half D

Naruto & Sasuke: Half a sleep and half awake…

Ire: wahoho, hey I know that half you guys are really glad! You didn't see me for most of the week! Cause I've been too busy downloading and reading mangas all day long! And so sorry that I didn't upload earlier, I lost half of my last money because of those mangas.

Naruto: Why? Don't tell me that you made another bet?

Ire: I did, and I lost because it slipped off my mind that I have to finish this chapter for a week only.

Sasuke: That! Is your fault!

Ire: Shut up! Anyways, thanks for reading this! And oh, thanks for the reviews! Umm… and if you have time after reading this chapter, if you will read it, please make a short review or a long one if you want. THANK YOU -Bows-


	8. Impossible Things Do Happen!

Chapter 8

"Naruto?" Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Gaarhg!" Naruto peeled the thick layers of curtains all over the room. Sasuke winced when the sunlight flooded the room. "There much better, ne?"

Kiba's face faulted. "Oh, now the effect for the interrogation room is all gone now." He puffed his cheeks and peeled his cop hat.

Turning off the light bulb, Naruto sighed at Kiba. "Kiba, you're just complicating things here." He said as he folds all the curtains and blankets that Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru used. "And I can't believe it!" Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and the tied up Sasuke looked at him. "Shino and Shikamaru helped Kiba arrange this curtains and blankets!" he sighed again. "Anyways, Hiashi-san and I met at the hallway before I came back."

"You? You weren't in this room when I tied this bastard up!" Kiba's brows went sky high and pointed at Sasuke ignoring Sasuke's shouts about Kiba calling him bastard without permission.

Shino and Shikamaru scratched their head. "Well, he used the bathroom before you two." Shikamaru looked Kiba and the tied up Sasuke. "Came." He explained lazily as Shino nodded for agreement.

Kiba glared at Shino and Shikamaru, before Naruto continued what he was saying. "As I was saying, Hiashi-sama and I bumped to each other a while ago, and he told me to prepare because we'll be leaving soon." He reached some things from his bag and prepared all the things he needed for the beach.

"What? That's too fast. I didn't know time flies by very fast." Kiba peeled his Police Uniform and revealed his original clothes, so as Shikamaru and Shino. "Well, I think the interrogation for today is canceled. Be thankful, Sasuke-Baka." He said as he walked out of Naruto and Sasuke's room.

"I'll see you later then." Shino excused his self.

"Too bothersome, Uchiha, Sasuke." Shikamaru followed Shino.

Before Shino and Shikamaru could leave, Naruto called for the two and. "Hey! Come back here and untie Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at the tied Sasuke.

Shino and Shikamaru sighed and slouched towards Sasuke.

While untying Sasuke off, Shikamaru and Shino whispered something on Sasuke. That made Sasuke broke in pure confusion. "Okay, he's released, see you later." Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and exited the room followed by Shino who bowed down and exited the room.

Outside the room, Kiba was leaning on the wall across the door, "What took you guys so long?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! We were stopped by your baby brother like, Naruto!" Shikamaru harrumphed. "Anyway, I'll be going now, I also want to fix my things for the beach."

"You're going to swim?" Kiba asked, happily. "Alright! Let's go, Bug boy! Let's fix our things too!" he dragged Shino, who waved goodbye at Shikamaru.

"That's troublesome."

While at Naruto and Sasuke's room-

Heavy, uncomfortable silence fell inside the room as Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru left. The only sounds that can be heard were the ruffling of the clothes of Sasuke and Naruto.

'Talk to him, for pete's sake!' Inner Sasuke battled Sasuke.

'Hey! Do you think that's easy!' Sasuke snapped back. 'Why don't you try and be at my place!'

'I really would like to, but unfortunately, I cant.'

'So shut up then! You don't know the feeling! Naruto being so cold towards me! That just…'

'Hurt?'

'Yeah! So shut up for once, please.'

'Sorry.'

After Sasuke scolded his Inner. He heard the frightening silence again. Once in a while, he glances at the blond boy. But every time the blond catches the glance, he will turn his back at the Uchiha. When Sasuke couldn't take the deafening silence, he tried to start up a conversation.

"Uhh, Naru…" he was cut off when a knock hollowed the room. Naruto opened the room as fast as he could. "to…" Sasuke finished his 'Naruto' with a sigh and a look at the window.

"Yo! Time to go now." Kakashi smiled at Naruto, but the smile was replaced by a slight frown when he saw Naruto giving a fake smile and went back in to get his bag. "You all alone in the room?" he asked as Naruto walked passed him. Naruto shook his head while facing his back at Kakashi. "Okay…" he looked inside the room and saw Sasuke looking grimed. "Oi, Sasuke…time to go." He walked inside and patted his head.

Sasuke looked at his teacher, with eyes that is water like. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei." He replied and zipped his bag, swung it on his shoulder. Standing up, with his head bowed down he exited his room.

Kakashi, quite surprised at Sasuke's actions. He suspected something. _He and Naruto got into a fight again! And not an ordinary fight…I guess._ He smiled and followed Sasuke out.

On the way down, Kakashi and Sasuke had a conversation like this.

"Oi, Sasuke…" Kakashi looked at the downed Uchiha. "What's problem?" _I don't think that he'll answer this but it's worth a try, right?_

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke looked at the surprised Kakashi. "Naruto's really angryat me," he said as he slowed his walk from normal and sat on the floor helplessly.

Kakashi kneeled down to level Sasuke. "Sasuke?" shocked when Sasuke pulled his knees and hugged it against his chest, burying his face on his knees, sobbing. Kakashi can't believe what he is seeing so he just smiled and ruffled his student's hair. "Hey come on, you two always fight like cats and dogs, so why cry when Naruto turned cold towards you?"

Sasuke shook his head and tears over followed his eyes. "You don't understand!" Sasuke snapped back with trembling voice and made Kakashi withdrew his hand. "It's just the first day me and Naruto are lovers, then I'll go blew it off like, just a bubble because I wasn't listening to him! And I lied that I was listening!" Sasuke turned chibi and cried a fountaing, while rubbing his eyes and wailing. "Waaaaa, I am a big fat liar!"

_Whooooooooo, hehe so that was it… _"So…you're telling me that…you…and Naruto?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and fought laughter. " I see, that's why Naruto's kind of cold lately, Hiashi-sama noticed." He smiled. "Don't worry, a little peace offering will make it all better." He offered the Uchiha a hand.

Sniffing like a baby, Sasuke accepted the hand. "What kind of peace offering can I give him?"

Kakashi looked bored and slouched more. "What else? Ramen's the only offer."

"I only wish he would accept it."

"Of course, he will, he would never refuse."

"But if refuse? What will I do then?" Sasuke panicked.

Kakashi stopped and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulders. Looking at him with a smile, "Sasuke, just give it a shot, nothing will loose you."

"There is…" Sasuke twiddled his fingers Kakashi frowned a little. "And that is Naruto."

Sighing, "Then just say sorry. Nothing will hurt you if you tell him that you're really sorry." He then ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Come on, Come on. They're all down stairs."

The noisy living room… 

"Saaaaaaasukkeee-kun!" squealed the girls as Kakashi and Sasuke came down.

"I'll leave now, Sasuke." Kakashi waved goodbye at Sasuke.

'Damn, Bastard!' Sasuke tched.

"Too, bothersome, don't you think?" Shikamaru asked Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Choji. "I am sure happy that, I am not Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Hey," Kiba noticed that Shikamaru didn't bring anything. "I thought you've fixed your things for the beach." He pointed at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Kiba. "I found it too troublesome to bring my things there."

"You mostly think that everything is troublesome." Shino entered.

"Hey, I found something that is not troublesome." Shikamaru slouched. "And those are.."

"Shougi and Go." Shino and Shikamaru chorused. "I knew that you would say that too." Shikamaru snickered.

"Hey, everybody." Everybody looked at the caller, which is Hiashi. "Since it's time to go, would you like to be partnered with some one or do you want to walk alone?" he asked.

"Oh, I want to be with a partner!"

"What? Partners? Again?"

"I want to be with Sasuke!"

"I want to walk alone."

"Hey! Let's be partners!"

"Anyways, I like you all guys to be in two lines, so I guess that you all be with a partner." Hiashi smiled at them. And the others face fault, other smiled and others are kind of disappointed. "Okay, go look for a partner!"

They moved in the Living room looking for partners.

"Hey, do you already have a partner?" Naruto asked Chouji.

Chouji looked at Naruto for a while. "Why don't you ask Sasuke?"

"Umm… thanks but no thanks then, Chouji." Naruto moved along.

Sasuke tipped toed in the crowed. Looking for Naruto. When he spotted him, Naruto was talking to Kiba. Sasuke went to where Naruto is. _Okay, it's worth a try! I'll go ask him. _"Umm, Na…" but was cut off…

"Yay! Thanks Kiba!" Said Naruto…

_My world's crumbling down under my feet!_ Sasuke fell to his knees and turned Chibi…reaching his hand to Naruto with a comic look.

"Yo, Sasuke what are you doing on the floor? And why is your hand reaching something that you cant reach?" Neji looked at Sasuke from the back tip toeing so he could peer at the boy's face. "Hey, you're weird today." He stood behind Sasuke as the raven-haired boy stood up and cleared his throat. "Anyways, do you already have a partner?"

Sasuke's eyes widened but came back to normal. "Oh, none. Why?"

"Well, I have none too, Gaara's partnered with I think his partner in his room." Neji frowned. "And I don't want to steal him away from his partner."

"Okay, I'll be your partner…Kiba is Naruto's partner." He sighed.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Neji frowned at the laughing Naruto with Kiba.

"Okay, it looks like every body now has their partners, now let's move!" Hiashi lead the group.

On the Road to the Beach… 

It was really a very hot afternoon, and all of our casts are walking…except for some…

"Haaaaaaah! It's so hot! I can't move in this heat! My skin will burn!" Sakura whined and spotted Lee. "Lee-kun, can you carry me?" she wiped her sweat from her forehead.

"Anything for my Angel!" Lee saluted and carried Sakura, bridal style.

"Why that Sakura!" Ino fisted her hands, then noticed Shikamaru who was walking without anything. "Shikamaru!" she tailed him waving.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he answered back while walking.

"Can you carry me?"

"No."

"Why?" annoyed and a vein popping out her forehead.

"Because it's too troublesome and you're quite heavy." With that he received a lump on the head. "Too troublesome…" he said as he watch Ino walk back to her line and nursed his lump.

"That's what you get when you tell her that she is heavy." Chouji laughed at Shikamaru.

"Shut up…"

Huffing and puffing, Naruto wiped the sweat that trickled down his face. "Aaaah! When will we arrive?" he asked very loudly.

"We'll be there in about some more minute, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied back at Naruto who is behind him.

"Really? My body is all ready numb from walking…" he said as he wipe again a sweat that is trickling down.

Kiba tapped Naruto's back, grinning at him. "You can use my back if you want." Kiba offered.

Giving Kiba a wide smile. "Don't worry, Kiba. I still can move…" he insisted.

"Really? Didn't you just tell Hinata that your body's already numb?" he raised an eyebrow. Naruto's face gave a forced smile. "Now, don't worry! I can carry you till we arrive at the beach."

"Okay, but what about my bag and your bag?" Naruto asked, desperately, finding a way where he couldn't burden Kiba.

"Shino!" Kiba called and Shino came.

"What?" He asked, hands inside his pockets, and his knapsack on his shoulder.

"Can you carry this?" Kiba threw his bag and Naruto's bag at Shino who caught it perfectly.

Looking at the bags that were thrown to him, he shrugged and carried it. Naruto snatched back his bag, "I don't want to burden you, Kiba and Shino. Really I can manage."

Kiba glared at Shino, who shrugged and pulled Naruto's bag back, "Naruto, please accept our offer." He said in a low tone voice. "Just this once, please?"

Pouting, he sighed in defeat, "Fine…but…" Kiba glared, "Fine."

Kiba lowered a little so Naruto can climb his back. (Ire: It's a piggyback ride! Weee!)

"There." Kiba gave a brotherly smile at Naruto who, now smiled back. "See, I told you, I can carry you, you're not that heavy."

At the back where Sasuke, Neji and Gaara are…

"Hey, I thought you have a partner." Neji pointed at Gaara who is at Sasuke's right.

"I did…I left her where she is. She's uncomfortable with me." he replied.

"Who wouldn't be?" Neji asked as he laughed.

"You, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro." He replied in a low tone voice.

"Okay, I got the answer." Neji placed his hands at the back of his head, and then noticed that Naruto is at Kiba's back. "Hey, hey… Kiba got Naruto on his back." He nudged Sasuke that snapped back from reality.

"Huh?" Sasuke followed Neji's pointing finger. And saw what Neji was trying to say. "And so what?" he replied knowing that Kiba is just like a big brother to Naruto.

"Grrr…" Neji turned chibi and fumed. " I didn't know that Kiba also have eyes for Naruto." He walked in chibi form and stomping.

However, Gaara was just silent glaring at the Inuzuka. Sasuke shook his head. "Hey, how could you say that he also has eyes for Naruto?" the snapped their heads to look at Sasuke. "Don't jump into conclusions, that's not a nice thing." He said as he walked faster.

"He's got a point, don't jump into conclusions, Neji." Gaara smirked.

"Hey! Don't talk like that conclusion never crossed your little brain!" Neji snapped back, still in chibi form that is fuming over.

"That never crossed my mind." Gaara sweat dropped as he cleared his throat and walked faster coping with Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah! Then why are looking guilty!" Neji ran to catch up with the two. "And don't leave me like that!" he said jumping while steam escaped his ears.

"I do not look guilty." Gaara looked away from Neji.

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you avoiding my eyes, Browless?" Neji mocked still in chibi form.

"I am so not avoiding your…did you say eyes?" Gaara laughed. "I didn't know that you have eye, Irisless! And who gave you permission to call me Browless?" he pointed a finger at Neji and turned Chibi with steams escaping his ears.

"Nobody! And who told you to call me Irisless! I only let Naruto call me that!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You know, don't start fighting here." He said with a bored tone.

"Oh, yeah! And who told you to stop us, Bastard?" The chibi Neji and Chibi Gaara pointed an angry finger at Sasuke.

Glaring at the two and turned Chibi. "Who gave you permission to call me Bastard?" Sasuke pounced at the two.

And enter the cloud of fighting!

Gaara pulling Neji's hair, Neji biting Sasuke's leg, Sasuke arm locking Gaara.

Naruto looked at the back where Sasuke, Neji and Gaara where, he sighed at he saw the three fighting again. Kiba was tickled as Naruto sighed.

"Hey, something bothering you?" Kiba asked as Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji looked concerned at Naruto.

"Oh, nothing much, it's just that Neji and the other two are fighting again, then they promise me that they wont…" he again sighed and frowned.

"Where are those three anyways?" Kiba looked around. Naruto pointed at the back, and he followed the pointing finger. Sighing, he went ahead, carrying Naruto, catching up with Kakashi and the other jounins. "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and the others are killing each other, again." Kiba tugged Kakashi's sleeves.

The jounins looked at the back and found a cloud with feet and everything popping in and out from it. Kakashi, Gai and Iruka sighed deeply and walked towards their students. Muttering, "Kids these days."

"Hey, stop pulling my hair! Who pulled my hair?" Chibi Sasuke screamed as he pulled someone's cheek.

"Who poked my eye! Damn whoever who did!" Chibi Neji covered his injured eye as he punched someone who cried out "AW!"

"Easy on the cheek! Hey stop pulling!" Chibi Gaara cried as he arm lock an arm.

The three continued fighting their heads off until they felt someone picked them up by their shirt collars.

"Now, now, Kids, stop fighting and injuring yourselves, you may end up dead after that." Gai scolded Neji, ignoring the protests Neji's making.

"Let me had 'em! I'll show them!" Chibi Neji punched and kicked trying to escape Gai's hand.

"And I thought highly about you, you know what I mean?" Kakashi narrowed his eye on the Chibi Sasuke as he struggle his way out of Kakashi's clutches.

"They started it!" Chibi Sasuke pinpointed.

"Pish posh, Sasuke." Kakashi swayed Chibi Sasuke back and forth.

"Let go off me and don't sway me! I am getting dizzy!" Kakashi stopped and chuckled. "Thank you." Chibi Sasuke's eyes are swirling.

Iruka sighed, he closed his eyes as he drew his arm away from his body a little so Chibi Gaara wont kick and punch him easily. "Honestly, Gaara, I thought you're one of those who can hold back insults." He broke an eye watching Chibi Gaara fight back. Again, he sighed and let the Chibi struggled his way out of the holds of Iruka.

"You know that you're hurting someone, right?" Kakashi broke the annoying protests of the students in their hands. The three shot their heads towards Kakashi, eyes glaring, but questioning Whom Kakashi, rolled his eye and sighed, "So you don't know?" eying Chibi Sasuke, who turned normal, and frowned, knowing who Kakashi is talking about and so as Gaara and Neji.

"Be sure that things will be all mend up before we leave this place." Kakashi winked at Sasuke and dropped him carelessly.

"You know," Gaara looked at Iruka (Gaara's back to normal size.) and Iruka looked at Gaara. "You can let go of me now." Sudden let go of Iruka, Gaara fell to the land with a quite thud.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Iruka panicked at what he had done to the boy but the boy just looked at him and gave him a sign telling that it's all right.

"So, you did understand what Kakashi-sensei said?" Gai eyed Neji, and he nodded. "All right!" Gai let go of Neji bringing him to the floor without grace. "And hurry up, the others left us already."

So after the agonizing walk under the brightly hot shining sun, Naruto and the gang was held to a stop by the all and mighty Hiashi.

"Alright, Gang! Here behind this gate." He pointed at the big gate with blue painted bars. "Will be the destination that I was talking about this morning!" and then the gates open, like in the movies, it shone like heaven, and revealed the large ocean and golden sands accompanied by the coconuts and pine trees. (Ire: I don't know if there are really pine trees in a beach but what the heck!)

Ooohs and aaahs flooded the crowed. Hiashi smiled at the sight of the young ones, eyes sparkling at the sight.

Again, Hiashi smiled at them and continued. "All right, I can see that you people want to come in now," he said. "Alright, let's get going then!" he punched the air like a kid. Then noticed the looks of his companion, which were like they were really bored or couldn't believe his behaviors. Clearing his throat, he gestured the kids to come in first before the older ones.

"YAY! IT'S THE BEACH!" cried all of the kids, except for of course, Gaara, Sasuke and Neji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ire: And that's for that chapter! Mwahahaha! I feel loved. –Eyes, hearts-

Naruto: You're acting weird!

Ire: I am weird everyday. Oh, right I saw a baby Naruto a while ago.

Naruto: A baby WHAT?

Ire: A baby Naruto, he's so cute! I even saw a Chibi Ban.

Sasuke: Leave her be, she's just out of the world today.

Ire: I heard that!

Sasuke: Finally, she came back to earth! And so what if you heard that?

Ire: Why do you always have to ruin my day! Argh!

Sasuke: That's what my expertise!

Ire: AAAAAAAARGH! CAN I RIP HIS HEAD OFF?

Naruto: NO! Absolutely NOT! –Crossing his arms for an X sign-

Ire: Arrrrg! Can I break his arm, then?

Naruto: Boo boo!

Itachi: Ah, I see that another day with my brother, Vin-san.

Ire: Ita-chan...YAY!

Sasuke: Why are YOU here?

Ire: Now, now, Sa-chan, I called Itachi-kun, because I want this to be fun.

Sasuke: You know what is fun? Fun will start if I start RIPPING HIS HEAD OFF!

Naruto: No can do, Sasu-chan…

Sasuke: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaairgh! Right, take their side! I am always alone. –Walks out-

Naruto: Hey! Are you mad at me? Sasu-chan! –Runs after Sasuke-

Ire: Oh, so sweet.

Itachi: Umm, I was just wondering…

Ire: What?

Itachi: When will we come? I thought thatwe would be entering our appearance at chapter 6?

Ire: Oh, that, so sorry, but I do promise that you and the others will come in for the next chapter.

Zabuza: You better be sure about it.

Ire: Ursula of the Hidden Mist Village! Long time no see!

Zabuza: Shut up, Wicked Witch of the South East.

Haku: No, bickering, please.

Temari: Yay! We'll be at the next chapter!

Kankuro: I just can't wait. Ha, ha, haaaaaay, why am I here again?

Kisame: Itachi brought us here…Actually I was following him, since I am his partner.

Deidara: And explain what am I doing here?

Itachi: Of course! You're included!

Ire: Whatever…anyways…

Ire & Haku: We want to thank all of the people who are reading this, and thank you for reading this chapter, if you are reading this…

Naruto: Oh, we would want to thank, Lady Samurai-sama, neonparis-sama, Alana-StarSugarCat-sama, again! Thank you! And oh I also want to Thank tiggra-sama. We want to thank you all for reviewing and reading this story! Aaah! Sasu-chan! I am really sorry! I didn't mean to take their side about your Aniki! Sasu-chan!

Sasuke: Aaaa, urusai, Dobe!

Naruto: -cries- Waaaa! Sasu-chan o hidoii!

Neji & Gaara: Hey! Who gave you permission to make Naruto-sama cry?

Sasuke: So, what?

Neji: You're dead Uchiha!

Sasuke: Which Uchiha? Him –points at Itachi- or me?

Gaara: You! You're dead!

Sasuke: Like you could catch me! –Runs off!-

Haku: Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you liked it! Oh, and if you have more time, please do leave a review…

Zabuza: Or leave a flamies, she deserves it anyway.

Ire: You can't ruin my lovely night! Mwahaha!

All: Anyways, we're off now!


	9. The Aka no Tsuki Restaurant!

Chapter 9

"Hey! What are we doing here again?" A black long black haired boy asked as he tied his right side hair to a ponytail.

A man in black Chinese dress smiled at the boy's question. "Well," he tapped his chin with the spatula that he was holding. ",Hiashi-sama called and told us to work for the whole week, he said that they will be visiting."

A faced bandaged man grunted, gaining the attention of the two first speakers. "What?" then he looked at his own Chinese dress. "Is Chinese our uniform for today? What day is it again?" he looked at the calendar.

"Today is Saturday, so that means, Chinese uniform today." Said a man whose color is blue and was wearing a black Chinese dress. "Itachi, why did you chose Chinese dress for Saturdays? And why does Haku wear the lady's dress style? Isn't he a he!"

Itachi looked at his friend then to Haku, "Now, what's wrong with that? Haku-chan looks like a girl, so what's wrong? The dress suits him."

Haku smiled. He's wearing a silver Chinese dress with slits starting from the thighs and ends up at the toes and was printed with a golden dragon slithering from the sides of his dress. "Don't worry, Kisama-san, I don't mind at all." He continued to tie his hair, deciding that he would pigtailed it.

Kisame, sighed. Looking at his green Chinese clothes, like Haku's dress slits, it starts from the thighs and ends up at the toes, but the guys' clothes have pants underneath their slits. "I don't like this at all." He walked back in the kitchen. "Zabuza!"

The bandaged guy looked at Kisame. "What is it?"

"Help me clean the kitchen, here." He called.

Zabuza pouted but entered the kitchen. "I thought Kabuto's in the kitchen! I saw him there a while ago."

Then the front door opened, revealing two men in black and white Chinese dress. The one has long black hair, and partially covering half of his face, his Black dress has a print of a white snake that slithers around the whole dress, while the other guy in with Chinese dress has a print of a white snake that slithers around it's upper dress, he has long silver hair that was tied up at the back in ponytail and he was wearing glasses.

"Speak of the devil." Kisame and Zabuza poked their heads out of the kitchen and looked at each other. "Oh my dog, did I see his dopple a while ago?" Kisame hit Zabuza's head.

"Riiiiiiight." Itachi and Haku chorused as they laid eyes on the two. "The master and the servant's in." Itachi spoke up.

The silver haired guy snapped at what Itachi said. "We're here." He said.

"Itachi-kun, I thought that we will be close for today." Said the Snake like dude.

Itachi sighed, "Well, haven't you listened when I called you yesterday?" the two shook their heads. "Figures. Well, Hiashi-san called me and told us to open because they will be visiting with some guests. So then, we need to open today." He grinned a childish grin.

"Anyways, have you seen, Temari-chan and Kankuro-san?" Haku changed the topic.

And entered a girl in a gold Chinese dress with four pigtails, and a boy with war paints on his face in black Chinese dress, "Sorry we're late, we got lost on the way." She panted.

"Sorry about that." Said the boy with war paint.

"Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, so glad you came." A woman dressed in crimson red Chinese dress placed her hand on Kankuro's and Temari's shoulder.

"Deidara, you're quite late, what happened?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, I should be familiar with that, you were the number one tardy when we were at Akatsuki." He shook his head with a mocking face.

Gripping harder at Temari's and Kankuro's shoulder, forcing a smile, then she walked over at the counter, where Itachi is, she made snapping sounds from her knuckles. "Yea, I knew that…"

Itachi gave her a nervous smile and she implanted her knuckled hand on Itachi's head.

"That should do it." she clapped her hands clean and smiled at Itachi who is half unconscious.

Haku, poked Itachi and his lump on the head. "Are you still alive, Mr. Manager?" Poking Itachi.

"The world, it's going round and round and round and round and roooooound!" then he fainted.

Panicked, "Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Itachi-san's dead!" then he looked for pulse. "Oh he's not dead, he just fainted…sorry." He let go of Itachi's wrist carelessly. "Anyways, since we still don't have any customers…" Haku looked over at the karaoke they have. "Let's sing first!"

Deidara clasped her hand in joy, "Sure! Nice idea, Haku-chan!"

"That'll be great!" Temari jumped up and down.

Itachi owns the restaurant, and he, Kisame and Deidara quit Akatsuki. Kabuto and Orochimaru, gave up on destroying Konoha. Haku and Zabuza are not dead and joined Itachi on his restaurant and Temari and Kankuro…ummm, they got lost in their way home and ended up with Itachi and all…(Ire: FORGIVE ME!)

…. Okay outside the restaurant, around 50 yards away…

Naruto sat under one of the cottages in the beach. Staring blankly at the brilliant blue water. He sighed, folded his arms at the table and placing his chin on his arm. _I wonder what Sasuke is doing…_then he snapped back. Slapping his self _Come on! He lied! He told you that he was listening at what you are saying, which was important, but he really wasn't listening, then he fought Neji and Gaara, again!_ He thought, but he sighed and pouted. _That was kind of low. Getting mad at him and Gaara and Neji, just because of that, I am an idiot! _

"Naaaaaaaaruto-kun!" ringed in the ears of the blond boy and made him clutched his heart out of bewildermenr. Blinking at the sight, Sakura cocked her head at her side. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Don't!" Naruto raised a finger at Sakura, other hand still clutching his chest. "Do that ever again, Sakura-chan, I may have a heart attack." Then he sighed. "No, nothings wrong, I am alright." He gave her a fake smile.

She gave her a bored look and raised a dangerous eyebrow. "Naruto-kun, we've been teammates and friends for such a long time." She said as she place a hand on his hand and gave him a concerned look. "And I know, I really know actually, that you are not alright, especially that you jumped out of your skin a while ago." She gave a small smile at her friend. "Surely enough, you can tell me all kinds of problems, I'll be your shoulder to lean on." She said and held Naruto's hands.

Naruto gave a porcelain smile at Sakura. He nodded in return. "Well, to tell you the truth, I want to say sorry to Sasu-ch… I mean Sasuke-teme…" he said as he avoided Sakura's eying expression. "Well, we've been enemies ever since, I think birth, but I want to say sorry this once…for some apparent reasons." He blushed a little.

"Hmm-hn," Sakura smiled slyly at Naruto. "Apparent reasons, eh?" she leaned forward to look at Naruto, but the blond backed off a little. " You want me to help you?" she offered.

Naruto shot a look at her, seeing the sly look on her face, that disappeared when she realized Naruto was looking at her, he thought for a while. _I like the offer, but that look on her face a while ago…that was creepy. But I really want to say I am sorry to Sasu-chan…No choice!_ "Okay, please help me, Sakura-chan!"

"Sure!" she held out her hand and so Naruto shook it. _This will be easy! Wahaha! Luckily I got over the Sasuke cravings and noticed this event. _"This is all you need to do, Naruto-kun." She leaned at Naruto and whispered something on Naruto's ear.

"Eh? That's all? That's all I have to do?" he said as Sakura backed away from him. "But how could I say that I am sorry?"

"Oh, dish, dosh, Naruto-kun! Believe me!" she said as she chuckled. "You worry too much! You'll get old easily with that bad habit of yours!

"Aa…" Naruto gave her a very I-don't-think-I-chose-the-right-person-to-help-me look. "Sakura-chan? Are you sure you are alright?"

Sakura gave him a toothfull grin and nodded, she pulled Naruto out of his chair and dragged him to the sand.

Ire: Change the scenes! Sasuke come in!

Walking mindlessly, Sasuke kicked off a shell and when he looked at where the shell landed, he saw Itachi's restaurant, which is he don't know, and was named as 'Aka no Tsuki.' He thought for a while before he walked his way to the said place.

"This restaurant…it's really giving me some creeps." He spoke up as he stood in front of the door.

Before he could came in, he heard a voice…who was singing a love song of some sort…

_Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wo_

_Lalalala.._

_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubaksa ni kaete_

Was he heard, and then he entered the room. Surprised on what he saw, Haku, who was in a girl's Chinese dress and was singing with full of emotions, Kisame, who's grumbling at a seat wearing a green Chinese clothes, Deidara, who's at Haku's left clapping hysterical, wearing her crimson Chinese dress, Temari, which is also clapping and acknowledging Haku's singing abilities, she wears a golden Chinese dress, at her side is Kankuro, who is obviously sighing his heart out, wearing a black Chinese dress, then at his side, Zabuza, actually transfixed at Haku, ruffling the hem of his gray Chinese dress. Near at the counter, Orochimaru, wearing his detestable Black Chinese dress with the snakes and thingies, was trying to unclothed his side kick Kabuto, was nearing the unclothed one, half of his clothes are on the floor now, while at the counter, who was musing at the singing Haku, wearing a black, of course Chinese dress, printed with red clouds and eyes red as the reddest blood you'll ever see, was Uchiha, Itachi…who's hair was on pigtails…

Sasuke's sharingan was activated obviously he didn't notice that. Continuing the song, because nobody noticed Sasuke entered the building cause they were all busy from what they were doing in their seats…especially Orochimaru and Kabuto. (Ire: -vomits-)

_Kikoeteru?_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Lalalala.._

_Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_Lalalalala..._

Claps and cheers erupted from Deidara and Temari, a mere cheer just escaped Zabuza, Itachi smiled at him, clapping his hands. Haku bowed politely with a smile saying 'thank you's' and all that. When he noticed the other Uchiha at the entrance.

"Aaa! Customer! Everybody at his or her places!" he announced.

Itachi straightened his clothes and stood next to the cashier, Kabuto and Orochimaru bolted, Kabuto ran towards the kitchen, Orochimaru jumped the bar at the counter; Deidara and Temari went to their places, (they're waitresses!) Kankuro simply made his way to the kitchen so as Zabuza, and to Kisame's delight he followed Zabuza and Kankuro in the magical kitchen.

Haku ran towards Sasuke, Pigtails bouncing at his back…he bowed down and greeted him. "Irrashaimasen, okiyak-sama." He said politely as he stood up. His eyebrows went sky high. "Aiyama, Sasuke-san, Janeka? Waa, Itachi-sama no daisetsuna otouto?" he clasped his hand. "Yoroshiku!"

Flickering red-hot anger at Sasuke. But Haku didn't notice. "How may I help you?" he asked sweetly.

"What is this…restaurant?" he asked plainly.

"Ramen, karaoke restaurant, sir. Why don't you come in and try some of our Ramens?" he smiled at Sasuke, and led him in.

Sasuke made his seat at the counter near the cashier. Itachi saw his baby brother.

"Waaaaaaa! Daisetsuna Otouto!" he hugged Sasuke over the counter.

"Aaarg! Off of me you piece of…piece of…something!" He nudged his brother away.

Itachi, who's in pigtails, back away and looked at his brother, "Waaai! So you're the guest Hiashi-same was talking about." Itachi pinched Sasuke's cheek. "Aren't you so cute, Baby Brother." He smiled sweetly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Aniki, stop that smile…" Itachi pouted. "That too! You're creeping the hell out of me." hair stood up at the sight.

"Well…" Itachi was pushed by a big white blur. Crashing to the wall he could tell by the damage it made.

"So, what do you want to order then, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with the most perverted eyes you could ever see, even Jiraiya, Kakashi and Ebisu couldn't do that.

But Sasuke…he wasn't crept out much, he just avoided Orochimaru's eyes and mouthed. "I want a miso ramen."

"Hey, Orochimaru! No pushing of people, please." Kisame looked said through the hole that the impact Itachi made. "How many times do I need to tell you that? You've already wrecked this part of the store, around 30 times…now this, again." Kisame sighed. "And our manager, who was suppose to be strong and all, was always thrown to the wall, by some mere snake shit." Kisame muttered as he continued his work. "What did the kid say? He wanted miso ramen? Kankuro! Please make one Miso Ramen,"

"Hai, Kisame-sama." Kankuro lazily replied and started his cook.

"Who's that kid?" Kabuto looked over. "Uchiha…Sasuke…" he glared at the boy who looked at him with a blank look. "I want to be the one who'll cook his food, you got that, Shark-ass, Browless-crap, Paint-freak!" he called in the kitchen.

"Who are ya calling Browless-crap?" Zabuza threw Kabuto a butcher knife without looking.

Kabuto easily dodged it. "Who else is browless here and acts like crap?" he replied back. He threw back the knife Zabuza threw.

"What?" Zabuza ducked.

Kisame caught the knife without effort. "Okay, starting a fight again? And stop calling me Shark-ass, Fuck toy." Kisame muttered as he continued to fix the hole Itachi made. "If something breaks, you two will have to pay for it by your salary!" he reminded the two as they were to begin the ever famous "Battle against Cooks" that what Itachi and the other Hyuugas named it.

"He started it!" they both pinpointed at each other.

"You started it, Fuck-toy!" Zabuza murmured under his breath.

"You're the one who threw the knife at me, Browless-crap!" he snapped back.

Vein popping out of her forehead, Deidara came in the kitchen and bumped Kabuto's and Zabuza's heads. "Assholes." She then straightened her dress up.

Temari walked over at Sasuke and sat near him. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, something is really not right about you?" Temari cocked her head side wards. "Is something missing in or on you?" she asked, tapping her chin with a finger.

Looking bored and everything, he replied. "Not something, someone, actually." He folded his arms at the counter and buried his face in it.

"Oh, heartbroken? I can mend that up." Orochimaru cupped his chin.

Haku slapped his hands away from Sasuke, "Hands off the Uchiha, Snake-skin-perverted-asshole lame excuse for a god damn bastard." Haku glared at Orochimaru.

A loud cheer erupted inside the Kitchen. "Wooohoo! You go Haku!" Zabuza clapped his hands through the air. "Show Fuck-toy's master what he deserves!"

"You, shut the freakishly fucking hell up." Kisame planted his fist on Zabuza's head. Kabuto laughed, rolling over at the floor. "And you." Kisame slammed his fist on Kabuto's face. "Help, Kankuro there."

"Yes, Chief-chef." They both replied and went on.

Haku looked concerned at Zabuza. "Aaa, Zabuza-san, please be sure to take care of yourself." He looked through the holed wall and saw Zabuza waving back. "OK, so you said that it was someone that is missing, right?" he looked at Sasuke. And he nodded. "Okay, let us guess…" Deidara joined in.

"Was that someone I knew?" Temari asked.

"Yes"

"Someone…someone who is special to you?" Haku smiled at him.

"Must be, since I miss that person a lot."

"Some one that is hot and powerful?" Deidara asked and earned death glares. "Okay…"

"Yeah, he's like that."

"Haha! I found one! Even though I don't know who." Deidara punched the air.

"Is that someone, I already fought?" Haku asked with some hesitations.

"Yeah, you did."

"Okay…" a smile played on Haku's lips_ I think I know…_

"Huh? So if Haku fought with that person…maybe I did too. Hey, did that someone fought me or Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Gaara."

"Let me guess…Blond, blue eyed, has whiskers like scars, really cute in orange or black or anything he wears, a year younger than you, loud mouthed, inspiring and drop dead CUTE?" a voice asked Sasuke.

"Yup, he's pretty much like…Hey!" he saw Itachi grinning with a triumphant look on his face. "ANIKI!"

"I know his love, I know my precious baby brother's love!" he squealed like a little girl. "Can I guess the name?" he turned chibi and jumped over the counter table.

"Sure, go a head. Damn you."

"Uzumaki, Naru-chan, ne?"

"Uzumaki, Na-ru-to! I am the only one who is allowed to call him Naru…Aniki!" Sasuke tried to choke his brother lifeless, unfortunately, here comes the pink-monster trailed by the…blond angel. "Naruto…" Sasuke jumped off his seat and ran in the counter hiding under the counter table. "If that girl asked you if you saw me, tell her that you didn't!" he said. Turning chibi and all that cute thingies.

Raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know that Uchiha-san's that cowardly." Haku shrugged and greeted Sakura and Naruto. "Irrashaimasen, Okiyak-sama." Haku, Deidara and Temari bowed.

"Temari?" Naruto looked at her. "Hey how have you been?" then he noticed Haku. "Ha-Haku? Is that really you? You look…really like a girl I may tell, cuter than Sakura-chan and Temari to be honest." Then he got two lumps on the head. "Okay, note to self. Never say the truth about Haku whenever a girl is with me."

"Anyways, have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Neji and Gaara told us that Sasuke walked off after setting foot on the sand."

"Umm…we did see him a while ago, he passed here for ramen." Haku looked over the counter.

"Hey! One miso ramen!" Kisame placed the bowl of ramen. "Huh? Funny…I thought…" he was cut off when Itachi covered his mouth and pulled him at the floor.

"Ahaha, that ramen was made for me…hehe…okay time to dig in, Itachi." Itachi took the bowl and gave it to Sasuke under the table.

"Uhh, Ita-nii, what are you doing? Placing the ramen under the table." Naruto asked Itachi.

"Ohh, that moved me, Naru-chan! You called me Ita-nii…"

"Oh, oh, oh! That reminds me, since we have a karaoke here, and we don't have much customers yet, we could sing!" Deidara entered, then she walked in the counter and winked at Itachi.

First he raised an eyebrow, then he noticed Deidara's finger, it was pointing at Sasuke. Then he nodded, stretching his arms and 'accidentally' knocked Orochimaru off his ground. _That's for a while ago!_

"Oh, my dog! Orochimaru!" Deidara acted and crouched at the floor, acting like she was helping Orochimaru, but the truth was she whispered at Sasuke's ear. "Let us help you with this." Then she picked Orochimaru and hung him at her shoulders. "Alright, I think he needs rest. I'll just bring him to his side kick."

"Okay, I'll return to the kitchen." Kisame followed Deidara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ire: haha! I am working over time! –Sighs- sorry no time for rechecking!

Sasuke: Hey, shouldn't be you taking your sleep now?

Naruto: Right, it's already 4:30 am.

Ire: Yeah right, what about you two then? Why aren't you still asleep?

Sasuke & Naruto: Nothing much…

Ire: Really now…Anyways, I really want to thank all the people who are reading this…if really someone's reading this…I found this chapter really crappy…and really I am really sorry that I am using really bad words there!

Itachi: Hey, why do I act like a dope here? And why was my hair in pigtails?

Ire: Don't worry! You looked cute there…

Itachi: Really? Wow! I really do look cute on it!

Sasuke: -Vomits- Aniki get a grip!

Itachi: I am gripping on something. –Grips at Haku's hair-

Haku: Aw, aw, aw! That hurts! And AWWWW!

Zabuza: Why is my Haku wearing a girl's dress? And stop pulling his hair!

Temari: Hey! Chill up! Haku looks like a girl, acts like a girl, sounds like a girl and dresses like a girl! No worries!

Ire: Whatever people…I am really sleepy…can I sleep now?

Itachi: You may, you may!

Haku: Really, let us take the job here.

Ire: Okay…ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzz…

Naruto: oh I want to thank all the people who read this…and

Haku: Thanks to allwho reviewed from the past chapters! Really we appreciate it all!

Haku & Naruto: And if you have time! Please write us a review!

Sasuke & Zabuza: Or flamies, she won't mind at all…

Haku: Anyways, let's leave Ire-sama for her sleep…she's dropping her eyes now…

All: Okay…

Naruto: WE'RE OFF VIN-CHAN! –Slams the door-


	10. Meaning of the Songs!

**Disclaimers:** Okay, I don't own any Naruto and I don't own the songs that I have written in this chapter…so don't kill me….

Chapter 10

"Ka-Karaoke?" Naruto crackled, Haku, Deidara and Temari nodded. "I-I don't know…I am not a good singer…" he forced a smile.

"Swish, swoosh, Naruto-kun," Haku smiled at him. "You don't need to be a good singer when your going to sing, just feel the emotion and those thingies." He explained as he waved around his hands. "Now, come on, you don't mind staying, Haruno-san?"

Sakura shook her head with a smile. "No, I don't mind at all…"

"Great! We can have our bonding then!" Deidara clasped her hands. "Oh, right, my name is Deidara, umm..from…don't mind it…" she shook Sakura's and Naruto's hand.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who wants to go first?" Haku asked as he used the microphone of the karaoke. "Who wants to go first?" noticing the crowed. "If no one will be volunteering, then I'll go now!" he said as he pushed some buttons. He chuckled before he begun. "I want to dedicate this song for my savior!" he blushed a little when Zabuza exited the kitchen, joining the people in front.

_Over there, just beneath the moon there's a man with a burden to keep,_

_Now sleep will fall wash out it's rags and paper bags, alms and lies passing by._

_Who will see the beauty in your life?_

_And who would be there to hear who when you fall?_

_Who will see the madness in your life?_

_And who will be there to catch you if you fall?_

"Is…that really Haku?" Naruto gasped at Haku and his voice. "Close to an angel's voice…" Sakura nodded in agreement, as Sasuke under the table closed his eyes to the beauty of Haku's voice."The emotion is clearly showed." Naruto looked at Haku. _I wish I could be like him…able to express what he feels through a song, with an angelic voice and all that…_

"Wow! Haku-san's really talented, not only in battles and strategies…but also in singing, oh, dog, he has an angelic voice." Sakura stared at Haku.

"Wow, I wish I could be like him…" a low voice joined. Sakura and Naruto nodded in union. Then hitting reality. The looked behind them and saw Sasuke, "Yo!"

"Sasuke-kun! I tho…" She looked at the door pointing at it, and then pointed at Sasuke. " Since when did…"

Naruto avoided Sasuke's stares.

Itachi saw this sight, so as Temari, Deidara and the others.

_I have to do something! _Itachi thought as he walked over at his brother he placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him then winked. "I'll help you watashino daisetsuna otouto." He whispered.

"Didn't I tell you that don't show me that smile? You're creeping little, fragile me!" there, Itachi grinned a toothy grin to Sasuke's dismay. He sighed and pouted.

Itachi's brows went sky high at Sasuke's facial expression. _My brother really changed a lot. It's all thank to Naru-chan…I don't want to see that expressionless face of my brother ever again, so I'll help him! Mwahaha!_

So after Haku sings, the crowed broke into cheers and applause.

"You rock, Haku!" Temari flails her hands in the air.

"You sure have an angelic voice, Haku-san." Sakura jumped up and down.

"You never fail to amaze us all, Haku-chan!" Deidara head locked Haku gently. "You're awesome!" then she released him.

Zabuza came to view with a blush. "Thanks, Haku. if it wasn't for you, I would have been, I don't know what will happen to me" the blush reddened furiously.

Haku gave him toothy, cheesy smile. "Hey, Zabuza-san, I am suppose to say that! I am the one suppose to be saying thanks because, you saved me, you're my savior, you're my all.!" Then he jumped to Zabuza and hugged him.

Zabuza hugged back and smoothed Haku's pigtails. "Thanks, Haku."

Some ohhed and some groaned. Sasuke and Naruto gave a gentle look and glanced at each other, when they caught each other's glances. They avoided their eye contact in seconds. Naruto looked at Haku and Zabuza, Sasuke looked at the window.

Itachi saw it, and couldn't stand it anymore, so instead of singing for the last number. "Okay! I'll sing second!" he announced and grabbed the mic. "Bro! This is for you!" he said and waved sweetly at Sasuke, who was frozen stiff for the moment. "Hey! Snap out of it baby bro!" he said, "or, you wont hear and see me sing!" he said with a cheery smile. "This'll be the first time you'll see and hear me sing!" he announced.

"Right! Whatever Itachi!" Kisame and Deidara chorused.

"I've already heard you sing! And all you sang was Mary had a Little Lamb!" she said.

"No, I've also heard him sand the nursery rhyme "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" one meeting,for entertainment!" Kisame laughed.

"You bet he did! I was also there!" Deidara laughed.

Kisame and Deidara high fived at each other then laughed.

"Waaa! How dare you insult my favorite songs! And in front of me too!" he turned chibi, eyes flickered with anger and he pointed a finger at the two. "And you dared to call yourselves my friend! You promised me that that'll be one of the biggest secrets of Akatsuki!" then his lips quivered, to Sasuke's horror, and he cried a fountain. "Uragimono! Waaaaa! You betrayed me, you two!"

"Whatever Itachi! Just get on with it!" Deidara called and scratched her neck out of irritation.

"Fine! I'll get on with it!" Itachi pouted at her. He faced the TV, and then hit his self for some reasons. "I forgot, I need back up singers." He smiled and snapped his finger.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kankuro and Kisame appeared on the stage being raised by some trap doors.

"Okay! All set! Hey Otouto! This is all for youuuu!" he waved at Sasuke.

"Stop that!" Blushing really red, Sasuke avoided his brother's look.

"Hey, I am just telling, sheesh." Itachi shrugged, and looked at the TV. "Okay! I'll sing now!"

"There's a reason for a snowfall,

a reason why a tree's tall,

a reason why a star is bright." He sang the lyrics with a happy face, childish tone and his index finger swaying every word he sings.

"A reason why the moon glows,

a reason why the wind blows,

a reason why it's dark at night."

"Itachi, quit the pish, posh!" Kisame threw him a tomato, square on the face. "Just sing the real song." Kisame smirked.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrg! I hate you!" he wiped his face with his hand, "I'll get you for that!" Itachi turned chibi again and flails his hands in the air. "Fine! I'll be serious!" he said, Kisame shrugged and smirked.

The intro played, and Itachi sings! (Ire: oh, I can't imagine it.)

"Love, can't you see I am alone?" Itachi sang and the crowed turned quiet, leaving Sasuke and some open mouthed except for Kisame and Deidara. "Can't you give this fool a chance? A little love, is all I ask, a little kindness in the night." There Itachi winked at his brother. "Please don't leave me behind, no don't tell me love is blind a little love is all I ask and that is all."

_Aniki, thanks._

"Ooh, love, I've been searching so long, I've been searching high and low, a little love is all I ask, a little sadness when you're gone."

_Is he trying to help Sasuke or something?_

"Maybe you need a friend, only please don't let's pretend, a little love is all I ask and that is all."

Then the back up singers sang together with Itachi, "I want to spread my wings, but I just cant fly, as string of pearls, pretty girls go sailing by, Ocean deep. I'm so afraid to show my feeling, I have sailed a million ceilings, solitary room, ocean deep, will I ever find the lover, maybe she has found another, and as I cry myself to sleep, I know this love of mine I'll keep, Ocean deep."

_I didn't know that Itachi-sama's such a singer._ Haku smiled at Itachi and looked at Zabuza.

_This is the first time Itachi ever sing. _Zabuza looked at him with interest. _I wonder what made him, though, he always decline invitations like this one._

"Love, cant you hear when I call, cant you hear a word I say, a little love is all I ask, a little feeling when we touch, why am I still alone? I've got a heart with out a home, a little love is all ask and that is all."

"I want to spread my wings, but I just cant fly, as a string of pearls, pretty girls go sailing by, Ocean deep. I'm so afraid to show my feeling, I have sailed a million ceilings, solitary room, ocean deep, will I ever find the lover, maybe she has found another, as I cry myself to sleep, I know this love of mine I'll keep, Ocean deep."

Deidara clapped her hands with a gentle look on her face, "You go Itachi!" she said.

"Really?" Itachi turned chibi and pointing a finger at him with a smile on his face. "Yeah! I go!" he said as he jumped up and down!

"Yeah, you go!" Kisame pushed him down off the stage, "How dare you make me a back-up singer?"

"Hey! You agreed on it! And you can't fool me! You actually enjoyed it! Shark-fins!" Itachi laughed and pointed a finger at him. Then turned normal and smiled at his baby brother. "So, my song is done! And I hope someone understood it! mwahaha!" he laughed.

"You're the best, Itachi-sama!" Haku hopped at Itachi and hugged him. "I was really shocked! I thought that you sing horrible, since Deidara-san and Kisame-san said that you only sing nursery rhymes." He laughed.

Itachi gave Haku a cheesy smile and patted the boy's head. "Yeah, I know that!" and he walked towards Naruto and Sasuke, when he was in front of the two, he smiled at them and hugged them both. "Waaaaa, I love you, kids."

"Uhhh, brother, thanks." Sasuke whispered at Itachi. Itachi smiled big at him then snuggled his face on Sasuke's neck. "Ew, Aniki!" he tried to stay away from his brother.

"Hehe, I just can't keep myself from doing that, daisetsuna otouto." Itachi kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Nyahaha!" he laughed ignoring Sasuke's ewwy screams and disgusted thingies. "Ne, Naru-chan."

"I am the only one suppose to call him that!" Sasuke snared at his brother.

Itachi gave him a smile. "Whatever!" then he hugged Naruto, hugging him in tight bear hug. Also ignoring Sasuke's screams of 'Let him go!' so on and so forth. He leaned at Naruto's ear and whispered. "Forgive him, he really misses you." then he pulled back and saw Naruto's flushed face. Grinning a toothy grin, Itachi pinched Naruto by the cheeks. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You look so cute!"

"Hehe, thanks a lot Ita-nii…" he cracked.

Teary eyed, Itachi hugged Naruto tighter than before, "Waaaa! You make me really happy, Naru-chan! Calling me Ita-nii and all…waaaaa I love you!" bones can be heard cracking at Naruto. "Aaa, gomen, gomen, Naru-chan…" Itachi gave a dotted eyes face. "Oi, Sasuke, I think, Naru-chan's unconscious."

"What? You made him UNCONSIOUS?" Sasuke turned chibi and bit Itachi on the arm.

"Aw! AW AWAWAWAW!" Itachi ran around the restaurant waving his arm with Sasuke on it. "WAAA! GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFFFFFFFFFFF!"

Deidara slapped her hand on her forehead and sighed, but she smiled at the sight. Haku forced a smile. Kisame sighed at the scene with a smile. Zabuza tilted his head at the sight and laughed. Kabuto and Orochimaru however didn't mind and just sat down on the stage. Sakura gave a very surprised look,

Temari and Kankuro cheered. "You go Sasuke!"

All of the crowed look at the two. "Do we have something on our faces?" Temari and Kankuro asked as the crowed sighed.

"Anyways, that's all of me then." Itachi said as he finally pulled Sasuke off his arm. "Aw, hey this mark will last for some time!" he looked at Sasuke who pouted. "Oh, right, Kankuro!" he called Kankuro.

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Help me fix the foods shall you?" he asked Kankuro politely, and he nodded. "Very well, then, anyone who wants to help me, just enter the kitchen, okay?" he pulled Kankuro by the arm and entered the kitchen.

Sasuke stared at the now waking blond. _Okay, Aniki done his part, now I have to do mine._ He went to call up on Sakura, who was helping the blond stood up, "Umm, Sakura?"

The pink haired girl looked at him. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she smiled at him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked in his low tone of voice.

"Umm, Haku-san, can you please help Naruto-kun for me?"

"Uh, sure no prob." Haku jumped in. "Naruto-kun, I'll be your nurse!" then he hugged the blond. "Weeee! I can finally talk to you again! Weeeeeee!"

"Haku, you'll break his bones." Zabuza forced a smile.

(Ire: To Sasuke and Sakura. Now!)

Sasuke took Sakura to the counter, where most of the people aren't there. "Sakura, I need a favor to ask of you." he said, with now a pleading voice.

Rising an eyebrow but she smiled. "Sure, anything for you and for Naruto-kun."

"Eh, you knew?"

"Yup! But just a while ago, as Naruto-kun said. Actually I noticed it. Anyway, what's the favor?"

"I want you to gather all the others here."

"Why would you want that?"

"Let's just say I want to scar my pride." And then he smiled at her. "So will you do that for me?"

_He smiled at me…and it's a true smile!_ A tear leaked from Sakura's eye and she nodded. "Sure! I'll get going then!" and off she went outside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vinscent: Okay, I am back!

Sasuke: Huh? You've always been with us.

Naruto: Yea! So what's with the 'I am back' thingy?

Vinscent: Huh? No I was not! I've been helping someone, so I've let Ire manage this one.

Sasuke & Naruto: What?

Sasuke: You got me there.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Vinscent: Ire is the one who's managing the story "What if…" and I helped Demented, who is managing "Mix Ups" and I am the one who was suppose to be managing this one.

Sasuke: I don't get it at all!

Naruto: Yea, me too.

Haku: Hey! Now where did Ire went off! I still have to kill her!

Vinscent: And why is that?

Itachi: She made me wear pigtails! And also Haku. Hey, I look cute in pigtails!

Zabuza: So, since when did I become dumb?

Vinscent: Huh? Oh, shoot, I shouldn't have let her manage this, now I am in great confusion! Anyways,

Haku, Naruto & Vinscent: We would like to thank Shellyraeleen-sama, Alana-StarSugarCat-sama and tootsieroll-sama for reading and reviewing the last chapter before this was uploaded. And many many thanks for StarSugarCat-sama and tiggra-sama for always reading and reviewing! Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you are reading this…

Haku, Naruto & Vinscent: Anyways, if you readers still have time, please make a review for this chapter…we think that it's nearing the end.

Zabuza, Sasuke & Ire: Or give her flamies! Since it's all her fault!

Zabuza: Hey, Ire is here!

Sasuke: Ire? Hey! There are 2 Ms. Authors!

Vinscent: Ire? What have you done, here? You trying to sabotage me?

Ire: Huh? Did I just hear Kiba in What if calling me? Well see you guys!

Vinscent, Sasuke, Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke & Naruto: COME BACK HERE!

Vinscent: Oh, yea! The songs that were sung in the story are the following.

Itachi-Cascade's "There's A Reason" and Cliff Richard's "Ocean Deep"

Haku- "Beauty and Madness" by the one I really don't know who.

All: Anyways, thanks again for reading! And we're off! BYEBYE!


	11. The Gathering By Sakura!

Chapter 11

"So, he told me to gather everybody in the restaurant." Sakura thought out loud in front of the restaurant door. "Hmmm, how can I ask them to gather here without being questioned so much?" she winced as she looked at the sun.

"Saaaaaaaakura!" a familiar voice called her.

"Ah, Ino, hi." She waved her hand at Ino.

"Where have you been! I was looking for you ever since you didn't come back after you talked with Naruto!" Ino fumed. "And what is this door behind you?"

Looking bored, "Cant you tell that I've been here, since I am still standing at the door." She raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, hey," Sakura grinned at her friend, "can you wait for me here?" she opened the door of the restaurant.

Ino cocked her head at her side, "And why? I am suppose to meet Hinata-chan and Ten-Ten back." Ino protested as Sakura pushed her inside. "Hey! Sakura!"

"Don't worry! Sasuke-kun is inside there, you can talk to him." Sakura grinned at her and slammed the door close.

"A customer!" Haku, again ran towards Ino. "Come in, please." He smiled at her.

Ino scanned the room. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Eh?" Haku gave her a smile of confusion. "Oh, Sasuke-san." He turned to the counter. "Oh, he's over there, talking with the Manager."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, one down…" she begun to count her fingers. She sweat dropped. "Many to go." She sighed and hunched her back. "Hmm, I wonder, how long will I take before everybody goes there."

"Hey! Somebody let me out of this sand!" Sakura straightened her body and shot a look at the caller. "Waaaa! Sakura-san! Tasuketekure!"

"Lee-kun!" Sakura ran at his side. "Who did this to you?" she asked as she raked her hands in the sand.

Tears followed in Lee's eyes. "I was just sleeping here, relaxing, then I woke up, being buried under the sand." He explained to her.

"Oh, that's so mean! Whoever did this to you! I surely will kill him or her or it or whatever!" she dug the sand harder and faster than before.

"Sakura-san, thank you…" Lee cried a fountain while being rescued under the sand.

"There, at last." Sakura wiped her forehead with her hand, "Nice and done." She smiled at Lee.

" I don't know how to thank you at all, Sakura-san." Lee held her hands on his with tears following out of his eyes. He noticed Sakura blushed and avoided his eyes. "Sakura-san? Something wrong? Are you sick or the sun's too hot for you?" he asked rapidly.

Sakura shook her head and waving her hands. "No, no, nothing's wrong!" she said. Then remembered her mission. "Ne, Lee-kun, since you don't know how to thank me," she said with a sly smile, "I know a way how you can thank me." she said.

Lee gulped and blushed a little. "And...h-how may I help you then, Sakura-san?" his heat begun to beat faster than the normal.

She gave him a cheesy smile. "Oh, go to the restaurant up ahead here." She pointed at the direction. "And wait for me there." She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." And there she pulled Lee up and tapped his shoulder. "I'll better be going now! See you there!" she waved at him and ran away.

"Restaurant?" Lee raised an eyebrow. "I thought that this is a 'private' resort." He shrugged but made his way to the location Sakura had told him.

So when he arrived at the restaurant…

He raised his thick eyebrow at the name, "Aka no Tsuki? It rhymes with Akatsuki!" he laughed. "Anyways, since Sakura-san told me to head here, then I must do it!" he entered the restaurant.

"A customer! Yay! We have another customer besides Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun and Ino-san!" Haku jumped in front of Lee. "Irrashaimasen!" he halted and stared at the brows.

"Oh, hello, I was just asked to wait for someone here, can I stay until she come?" Lee asked politely at Haku. "Uhh, hello." He waved a hand of Haku's face.

"Huh? Oh, sure don't worry, why don't you sit at the counter, I have a feeling that you know the people who are seated there." He pointed at the counter.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Ino-san!" Lee bowed at Haku and made his way to his friends.

"Lee!" Naruto smiled and waved at him.

Sasuke was seated two chairs away from Naruto, Ino sat near Sasuke, talking to him nonstop. "Uhh, Hello, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Ino-san."

"Aiya…who's your friend?" Itachi nudged Sasuke. "I wonder if he let me pluck his eyebrows." He stared at Lee's eyebrows.

"Aniki! Don't say that!" he snared.

"I was just wondering!" Itachi shrugged.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, Lee-kun and Ino are in there already, I wonder how many people can I ask without too much effort?" she wondered. She there noticed a chocolate spiky haired boy, a lazy eyed boy and a shaded boy. "Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino!" she ran towards them.

"Sakura?" Kiba looked at her, then worried eyes darted her. "Have you seen Naruto?" he shook her, hard.

"Here we go again." Shino sighed. "Kiba, don't let her faint." He said in a monotone voice. Shikamaru nodded.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Sakura." He said and placed his hands on her shoulder. "So, have you seen Naruto? He was gone when we came back at the cottage that he occupied." He said without breathing.

"Be sure to remember breathing." Shikamaru reminded Kiba. "It'll be troublesome if you die."

_This will be easy…_ "Naruto? Let's see, have I saw him?" she tapped her chin. Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino looked at her with great desperation. (Vinscent: actually, I don't know about Shino-san, he's wearing shades.)

_Please, tell me you saw him!_

_Where's Naruto, come on! Tell us!_

_Troublesome, if she hasn't saw him._

"Actually, if my memory is still right, I saw him enter a restaurant there." She pointed at the direction of Aka no Tsuki.

"Thank you!" Kiba hugged her in a bear hug and ran off.

Shino bowed at her and gave a little smile, then back to his expressionless face again, and followed Kiba's trail.

"At last, somebody who knows wherethe idiot is." Shikamaru passed her but never failed to give her a smile of appriciation.

"Heh, the one of the hard ones are already on their way. That's great!" She chuckled and made her way to where she was heading…to somewhere in the beach.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"NARUTO!" Kiba, Shikamaru and, even, Shino cried inside the restaurant.

"CUSTOMERS! AND THEIR NOT EVEN HERE FOR THE FOOD!" Haku screeched. "Naruto-kun, do you mind if you entertain those three?"

"Naruto!" Kiba saw Naruto, who was talking to Lee, made his way to him and hugged him tightly. "Naruto! I thought someone kidnapped you!" he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"So sorry, Kiba…Sakura dragged me." Naruto smiled at Kiba.

"Don't," Shino hugged Naruto, too as Kiba stepped back, "ever do that again."

"Shino, thanks…" Naruto hugged him back, Shino stepped back and smiled at Naruto.

"Was that Shino?" Ino asked with jaw dropped mouth. Lee and Sasuke just nodded with the same looks as Ino.

"Ever consider leaving a note?" Shikamaru ruffled Naruto's hair, but a glint of relief and happinessstained his eyes and voice. "Don't ever do that again, you'll kill Kiba out of worry." He sighed. "You're too troublesome." He smiled. "Yo, Ino!" he sat near Ino. "Hey, what a troublesome face."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where did Ino go?" Ten-Ten looked around. "She said that she's only going to look for you." she pointed at Sakura.

Sakura choked and spat her tea at Ten-Ten. "Please tell me one good reason why wouldn't I kill you?" Ten-Ten asked.

"So, sorry…Ino 's in a restaurant." She wiped the tea out of Ten-Ten's face. "She told me that she'll just meet you there."

"Restaurant?" she raised an eyebrow. "I thought that this is private." She looked at Hinata.

"Huh? I thought so too, I better ask father." Hinata bowed, ready to leave but was held on her wrist. "Ten-Ten?"

"Don't, we'll just meet Ino there, I don't need the reason why there's a restaurant here." She pulled Hinata and made their ways. "Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"Where's that restaurant?" Ten-Ten scratched her head. Sakura pointed a finger. "Straight ahead, eh?" she followed the finger. "Okay! Thanks! Let's go Hinata!"

_I hope things wont get complicated and all…_ Sakura thought.

"Oh, that reminds me…Sakura, wont you come?" Ten-Ten came back with sparkling eyes. Sakura shook her head. "Eh? Anyways, when you crisscross with Neji, tell him to gothere ok!" there she ran off, dragging Hinata, and squealed.

"That's weird." Sakura thought out loud.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello!" Ten-Ten announced inside the restaurant.

"No way! I wont entertain the customers anymore! Temari, do the task for me." Haku sighed.

"Irrashaimasen, Ten-Ten? Hinata?" Temari asked. "Hey! How have you been?"

"Temari?" Ten-Ten hugged her. "We're fine! Oh, and you work here?"

"Yup! Itachi-sama's the manager." Temari pointed a finger at Itachi, who's at the counter.

"He looks like Sasuke, are they related…Kiba? Shikamaru! Naruto? Sasuke? Shino? And INO?" she noticed her friends, who are laughing, even Shino… "Hey! Wazzup!"

"Riiiight, just leave me and Hinata like that, that's…rude." Temari gave a bored look as she saw Hinata flinched. "Hey, Hinata, why don't you join them?"

"O-okay…will you join us?" She asked.

"I can, after work, I guess…Haku asked me to be the greeter." She sighed. "So, go on then."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Just a little more…there…" Kakashi smiled under his mask and Gai smiled his trademark.

"Hey! What are you doing, Kakashi, Gai?" Iruka and Kurenai asked them.

"Can't you see?"they backed away fromtheir art. "We're sculpting." Kakashi said as he revealed a woman in two-piece with a Manilyn Monroe (Vinscent: Or something like that spelling!) pose. "Ain't she beautiful?"

"PERVERTS!" Kurenai and Iruka pounded them. "How could you sculpt something like that?" they chorused. "Gai! How could you helped him sculpt that?"

"Hey, but I am impressed, though." Kurenai stopped pounding Kakashi. "Hey, that woman looks like someone I…" her eyes popped out. "THAT'S MEEEEEEEE!"

"Didn't I tell you she's pretty?" Kakashi smiled, even though being pounded.

"I guess that's all right." Iruka clapped his hands clean. "She does looks like Yuuhi-san, but still, why made her wear like that? If the kids see that…"

"Iruka-sensei! Kurenai-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Gai-sensei!" Sakura cut Iruka off.

"Oh, Sakura, hello." Iruka waved at her. "Something wrong?" he asked her with worried eyes.

Panting heavily. "No, nothing much…umm…" she straitened her posture. "What happened to them?" she pointed at Gai and Kakashi.

Kurenai and Iruka pointed at the sculpture. "Hey, isn't that Kurenai-sensei? Wow, those two made that?" they nodded. "Anyways, could you visit Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun at the restaurant straight ahead?" she asked as she pointed at the direction.

"Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi bolted, alive, again. "Hey let's go!" Kakashi scooped Kurenai and hung her on his shoulder, Iruka was being carried bridal way, and he tied Gai in lightning speed on his leg, dragging Gai while he ran. "Well, see you there, Sakura!" he looked at her and ran super speed, ignoring Iruka's and Kurenai's protests and screams. "Aaaa, whatever!" was all his replies.

_That was easy, I thought they'dgive me a hard time._ Sakura thought. "So…I think, Gaara and Neji's the only ones left, leave Hiashi-sama ." she skipped her way as she looked for the only left boys.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"HELLO PEOPLE!" Kakashi entered the restaurant. "Aaa, there you two are…" he walked where Sasuke and Naruto are.

"Kakashi-san?" Itachi poked his head out of the kitchen. "Umm, why are you carrying…"

"Put Iruka-sensei, down! NOW!" Naruto ran towards Iruka and hugged him tightly. "Iruka-sensei, are you alright? Did he do something to you?" he asked him.

"A, Naruto, I thought something happened…" he was cut off as Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Uhh, Naruto, he didn't do anything…" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really he had done nothing."

"Hey, cool off, Naruto, I didn't do anything." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Kakashi! Let me down!" Kurenai planted her knuckles on Kakashi's head, leaving him a lump on the head. "Better." She straightened her clothes. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked her surprised students.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Any luck?" Neji asked Gaara.

Gaara shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him, and…" he looked at the deserted beach. "Where has everybody go?"

Neji shrugged and looked scared. "Don't you think that something bad happened?"

"Oh shut that up!" Gaara punched Neji on the face.

"Ouch…hey! Look over there!" He pointed out at the girl that stands near the shore. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

Gaara back fisted Neji… "Ahou! It's afternoon! And would you stare at it?" he said. Neji stared at the figure. "That girl is wearing pink, pink, pink! And her hair is pink!" he shook Neji.

"Sakura!" Neji ran and called for her. "Oi, Sakura! Do you know where everyone gone to?" he asked her.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" she jumped and hugged Neji and Gaara. "At last I've found you, both!" she said. "Anyways, let's go! You're the only ones that's needed!" she pulled them by the wrists.

"Where are you taking us?" Gaara asked her.

"Somewhere where Naruto and the others are." She smiled at the two.

"Yay! At least we wont look for him anymore." Neji gave Gaara a toothy smile.

"Really? Well, anyways, let's go! I am hungry; too…" she said leaving the two confused.

So when they arrived at the restaurant.

"Sasuke-kun! All are here now!" Sakura announced as she threw Gaara and Neji in the restaurant.

Sasuke walked towards her. "Thanks, Sakura…" then he looked at his brother, and gave him a smile.

"You go, otouto!" Itachi cheered. Naruto looked at him. "Huh? Smile, Naru-chan!" he said and pointed at Sasuke.

"What do you mean 'all here now'?" The others asked Sakura, and then looked at Sasuke.

"Hehe, you'll soon find out." She smiled. "Cause I don't know either."

"Oi, Sasuke! What's the meaning of this?" Neji asked Sasuke, as he was being dragged on the stage together with Gaara. "Explain, explain, Uchiha…" he said as he crossed his arms.

"His right, explain, Uchiha." Gaara asked Sasuke as they stepped foot on the stage.

"My Plan B." Was all Sasuke's reply for the two and left the two confused.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vinscent: There! I am done with this one…-sighs-

Naruto: What's wrong?

Vinscent: I dunno, I feel…left out… -Sits at the corner and poke the wall-

Sasuke: Why? Where's your spirit, woman?

Vinscent: I am the spirit…haaaay, I don't know where it went…

Naruto: What's wrong? Don't tell me that, you're going to kill yourself again because you're a failure…

Vinscent: How did you know?

Naruto: Typical.

Vinscent: Well, the reason is, I think this chapter is really corny and all that negative things you can think off, especially, I can call this one crap that needs to be thrown in the bin, again. –Pokes the wall, poke, poke, poke.-

Sasuke: Gosh! You really sure that Ire is different from you?

Vinscent: Yup, very much different…why?

Sasuke: I don't think so, cause all Ire did was criticize her work too! Like you always do. She also blames herself if the chapter goes ugly and all…actually yes, it's her fault, but you don't need to blame yourselves always! And always look at the bright sides will ya! You always look at the dark side.

Vinscent: Well, then Sa-chan, give me one bright side of this story? –Pouts and poke the wall-

Sasuke: Ummm…let's see –reads the script- no, not this one, boring, corny…what? Nope not this…oh here's one!

Vinscent: What's that 'one'?

Sasuke: When Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru lectured Naru-chan, and hugged him. I found that sweet…

Itachi: Too sweet, to be exact! Ne, Watashino Daisetsuna Otouto!

Sasuke: If you wont peel those pigtails, I'll cut your hair!

Itachi: Waaaaaaai! My baby brother cares for me! –Hugs Sasuke- I love you brother!

Sasuke: Let go off of me! Ew! Love yourself!

Vinscent: Anyways, I want to thank all the people who are reading this one…hope you enjoy this…I think I should've let Ire manage this one, while I manage Demented's story… -Still poking the wall while announcing-

Naruto: Don't be too hard on yourself. Anyways, thanks for reading this one! HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALL! Oi, Sasu-chan! Let's treat her for Tonkatsu or something, maybe she'll cheer up.

Sasuke: Huh? Oh, sure. Let me go you incest freak!

Iruka: Yuck! I don't love you love you; I love you as a brother! Hey, let's treat her! My treat!

Naruto: Yay! Oi, Sasu-chan! Can you carry her?

Sasuke: No! Aniki, since it's your treat, go carry her or drag her…just drag her!

Itachi: Oi, Vin-chan, come on now.

Vinscent: Haaaaaaaaaay –being dragged by Itachi- anyways…

All: We're off!


	12. I Finally Found Someone

**Disclaimers: **I dont own any of these, i dont own the songs nor the characters, nope i dont own any of them...so please...dont kill me...

Chapter 12

Both Gaara and Neji raised their brow at Sasuke's answer. "Your Plan B?" they chorused.

Sasuke nodded at them. "Wait, wait, wait." Neji backed away and waved his hand. "This is your Plan B, right?" he said, with a making a matter-of-fact tone. "Then, why are we included here?"

Gaara agreed. "He's right, why are we included?"

Sasuke glared at them. "No more questions, I just want to tell you this…" the three of them compressed, like they're planning something-which is true-

"Okay, I'll tell you my Plan B, since that what we call it." Sasuke hushed his voice. "I really don't know that this will work, but, hey no laughing…promise?" Sasuke cut the two off.

"Promise? What's your plan anyways?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Cut the suspense and get on with it!" Gaara demanded.

"Fine! The plan was to sing sorry…actually I want to say sorry about the wrong things we have done…and, I included you two here, like what Sakura said," he paused and sighed. "If the ramen won't clear things, we could always scar our prides…" he smirked.

Neji sighed. "Okay, I agree with your plan. Since, I don't have any for me." he said and smiled at the two.

"Aren't you the first one to plan things out?" Gaara looked at him.

"Yup! I was, but…" he said and rose a finger. "Even though I was the first one to plan, I didn't manage to make one." He grinned.

"So much for the Smart Hyuuga." Sasuke gave a bored look and voice.

"So much about that! Uchiha, what song will it be then?" Gaara stated.

Sasuke gave a weary smile. "Actually, I don't know what, yet…" he said and stuck his hand on his head.

Neji and Gaara fell on the floor, comically, "And we thought that you already fixed the things."

"Hey! I just planned these things a while ago! And I am not a music lover, so I don't know many songs, to be honest!" he crossed his arms against his chest. "So maybe I'll ask my brother or his staffs." He sighed.

"I want to help! Since I want to help!" Neji raised his hand full height.

Gaara sighed. "Fine, maybe I'll help too, Temari's here, she's a music freak, maybe she could help us." He saw Temari talking to Hinata.

"Okay, let's move!" Neji punched the air. "Let's go, let's go! Don't want to stay too long!" he cheered.

"He's really on to it…" Gaara and Sasuke followed Neji with a sulkened look

"Sasuke, do you know how to sing?" Neji looked back at him.

"Of course I do!" He snapped back and Neji laughed. "Darn you." he cursed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Seems that they're quite getting along." Itachi nudged Naruto and pointed at Sasuke and the others. "Don't you?" he slid his eyes towards Naruto.

Naruto sighed and looked at Itachi with bleary eyes. "Something wrong, Naru-chan?" Itachi tilted his head on his side.

"It's just that…" Naruto placed his arms at the bar of the counter and buried his chin in it, "I don't know if I can face them ever again, or talk to them, I mean, I am mad at them because they lied and that was all! I mean it's really low, and I can't manage to say I am so sorry that I stormed at them and hurt their feelings and all that…" he sighed again, deeper this time, "Can you help me?"

"Hmm, I don't know, but from what you have said, you also took half the problem there." Itachi closed his eyes and played one of his pigtails. "Have they tried talking to you?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. "Have you tried talking to them?" he broke an eye and looked at Naruto, who shook his head. "Bingo!" he said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Itachi smiled. "Well, you are all stubborn that's all!" he placed his hands on his hips. "I mean, hello! If one of you wants to say sorry, just say sorry! No need to complicate things!" Itachi said as he noticed Sasuke coming close to him. "Oh, Helloooo, otouto!" he gave a cheesy smile.

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't give me that smile and quit the hair!" he pointed.

"Why do you hate that so?" He asked but didn't drop the cheesy smile. "So, anyways, what brought here at the counter my baby brother?" he grinned wider.

"Can I talk to you for a minute or so?" he asked, and then glanced at Naruto, who caught his glance. "So, can I talk to you?" he shut his eyes.

"I don't know…" Itachi tapped his chin. "Maybe…"

"Oh, just come on!" Sasuke pulled Itachi off the counter and dragged him at the kitchen.

"Hey, you can let me go now!" Itachi pulled back his arm. "So, what is that you want to ask me?" he crossed his arms against his chest.

Sasuke looked at the floor and twitched. "Well, since you know many songs, and I only know some, can you help me find one that can say that I am really sorry to him and I really miss him?" he said, as he blushed.

Itachi was tapping the floor with a foot and smiled at his brother. "Oh, asking for my help all of a sudden eh? I'll think about it!" he widened his smile.

"Pleeeease?" Sasuke pleaded, "What do you want me to do then, I'll kneel before you if you want, just help me here, please, Aniki!"

Itachi's eyes gave a gentle look at Sasuke. He placed his hand on Sasuke's head and ruffled his hair. "Sure baby brother, no need to kneel before me, even though I would like that and beg, but sure, I'll help you." he said and again.

Like an eight year old, Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother, "Thanks, Aniki! I owe you this!"

Slightly shocked, but managed to smile, Itachi hugged his brother back. _I wish that this moment will last, and he would always smile at me like that_, then he pulled his brother back. "So, here's a song that really would help you." he played his fingers, "I only hope that you know this one."

Eagerly, Sasuke looked at his brother. "You know Sukiyaki right?" Sasuke nodded at the question. "That's great, you can use that!" he placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "And what would you want it? Live or Karaoke?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked his brother, confusion clouded his eyes and Itachi noticed it.

"Well, we have musical instruments that are needed for the song," he said and placed a finger at his chin, "to tell you the truth, before we, Kisame, Diedara, me, Haku, and Zabuza including Orochimaru and Kabuto, ended up with this restaurant business. We were all in a band, after we quit Akatsuki, me, Kisame and Diedara made a band, then Zabuza and Haku joined us, then Orochimaru and his side kick became our manager of some sort when they got bored of destroying Konoha." Itachi explained.

"Whatever do you mean?" was all Sasuke's response.

"Nye, nothing just want to tell it to you." He said and patted Sasuke's shoulders. "So what would it be? Live or not? I can do the drums for you."

"Don't tell me you're the drummer?"

"No, Diedara is. I do the guitar."

"Then how could you play the drum?"

"Hey! We teach each other our instruments!"

"Fine, fine." Sasuke said with a bored tone, "We'll do it live then!" Itachi smirked at Sasuke the time.

He stood up. "So, we need to arrange things then." He said and walked off the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sasuke!" Neji waved at him at the stage. "Hey, I've learned many song titles!" he said. "But I don't know any of them." He smiled proudly.

"Gack! I never understand music!" Gaara came and sat beside Neji. "And Temari didn't helped at all! She just worsened it!" he rubbed his temples.

"Hey, I got a good news." Sasuke sat at Neji's left. Neji and Gaara blinked at him. "We'll do this concert style!" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Aniki's going to help us, and he suggested this song that is really preferable." He looked at Itachi, who was throwing and throwing some things out under the counter table.

"Umm, Itachi-sama?" Haku peered over at Itachi. "What are you doing?"

Itachi whirled his head and looked at Haku. "Oh, Haku-chan, you know where the drum set is?"

"Hueh?" Haku tilted his head at his side. "The set? Why, why?" he asked with eyes sparkled.

"Well, I was planning on helping Sasuke on something, and I need those things." He continued to search under the counter.

"Ahou! You wont find them there."

"Huh? And why is that?" Haku asked Kisame.

"I over heard you guys, and set Zabuza and Kabuto to arrange the things for you." Kisame explained.

"You're the best Kisame!" Itachi jumped up and down.

"Okay, we're here." Zabuza kicked open the back door. "Told you that we'll arrive unscratched!"

"WHATEVER!" Kabuto pouted as he walked his way to the stage carrying some parts of the set.

"Hey, isn't that my set?" Asked Diedara. "What's going on?"

"We will rock the house down." Zabuza replied bored. " I mean, Itachi and some will rock the house down."

"Really? Then what's with my set?" She questioned.

"Aaaa! My keyboard!" Haku squealed as he saw Temari and Kankuro entered the room with his electric keyboard. "Ohh, I've missed you so much!" he hugged the keyboard when it was on the stage.

"What's going on?" Naruto tugged Itachi's sleeve "What's with the instruments?"

"It's all for you." was all Itachi's reply.

"For me?" he questioned. "I don't even know how to play any of those!"

"Just watch then." Itachi replied.

So when the arrangements are done and all the things needed are all done… (Vinscent: Gosh, this is boring, and confusing!)

Itachi walked at the center of the stage. "Hey! Good evening, Kids!"

"Who you calling kids?" Diedara shouted out from the corner.

"Sorry! Anyways, sorry for making you all wait!" he said and winked at Naruto. "Anyways, everybody may we welcome Neji, Gaara and my daisetsuna otouto?" he announced and stepped aside.

The crowed broke into murmurs, some cheered and clapped some just made faces.

"Oi, Diedara! Get yourself here!" Itachi called her.

"What?" she asked him with a bored look. "And what's the meaning of this?" She raged out.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Calm down, Bitch, you do the drum!" he pointed out, with a bored tone.

"At last, you called me by my name again." She said with a satisfied look. "I missed that name." She said.

"You mean the bitch?" Itachi turned childish again.

"I am getting there!" she said.

o-o-o-crowd-o-o-o-

"Wow, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara's going to sing?" Kiba suppressed his laughter. "Hope that this will be fun." He said, now laughing.

"Now, I may say impossible things may do happen." Shikamaru looked at the stage.

Shino nodded at Shino's remark. " I agree."

"WEEE! Sasuke-kun's going to sing!" Ino squealed. "Oh my gosh, this will be the best ever summer I could have!"

"Ino, calm down, will ya!" Sakura hit her on the head. "And shut up, it's starting." Then she looked over at Naruto, who was sitting with Zabuza and Kisame.

"Where's Haku?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

Zabuza pointed at the stage. "He'll be playing his organ…again…I wish I could be there too…" he sighed.

"You'll be there, later…" Kisame smirked at Zabuza.

"Hey! There's no bass there!"

"You can play the drums."

"No way! Diedara wont let me touch that, if you know what I mean."

"Anyways, just listen up, it's starting." Itachi sat beside Naruto and to the left of Kisame. "Hey, Naru-chan, this is all for you." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at him with pure confusion, "youalways confuse me." Itachi chuckle.

"GO SASUKE! NEJI! GAARA!" Kakashi cheered for them, "You go! Make me proud Sasuke!" he punched the air and flailed it there.

"Kakashi!" Iruka scolded him. "Stop that! Oi, Kakashi! You're setting a bad example for the children!"

"Really? I don't think so, though, I've learned this style from them." He smiled at Iruka and continued cheering. "You go boys!"

"Then, stop embarrassing us!" Iruka continued.

"Don't worry they wont mind." He smiled at Iruka. "Besides, that's a boost for them."

"Whatever Kakashi," Kurenai cut him off, "just shut up, they're starting."

Sasuke looked at Neji and Gaara. "Please let us be perfect with this one." He wished, and started the song.

_It's all because of you; I am feeling sad and blue,_

_You ran away now my life is just a rainy day, _

_And I love you so, how much you'll never know,_

_You ran away and left me lonely,_

Sasuke sang with a nightingale voice,(Vinscent: Or something similar to that.) there, Haku and Diedara started the back up sounds. And Neji started his lines.

_Untouchable memories, seem to keep hunting me _

_My love so true that once tuned all my gray skiesblue,_

_But you disappear now my eyes are filled with tears,_

_And I am wishing you would be here with me._

Of course, Neji sang it properly and serious, so it came out wonderful, so they've rotated and now Gaara's in the middle, Sasuke, Neji, Haku and Diedara were snapping according to the beat. And there Gaara sang his lines.

_Soaked revived, all my thought of you, _

_Now that's you're gone,_

_I just don't know what to do…_

Here, the crowd was astonished with the wonderful voice of Gaara, and Haku and Diedara started playing their instruments, according to the tone and tempo of the song, that's of course, slow.

Neji, Gaara and Sasuke sang in union on the choruse which is going to be played right, about, now…

_If only you were here, you'd wash away my tears,_

_The sun will shine, once again you'll be mine, oh my,_

_But in reality, you and I would never be, _

_Cause you took your love away from me._

"Here's the big moment." Sasuke whispered at Gaara and Neji while the two hummed. (Vinscent: what was I thinking again?)

Neji first, "Naruto!" he called while Gaara and Sasuke do the humming business, and Diedara and Haku for the sounds.

Naruto whipped his head towards Neji. "Naruto! Here I am, as you can see," he smiled at him, which caused Naruto to blush, "and here, as I would like to say, I am scaring my pride, I mean really, I would do this, just for you." he paused, "and as a friend, I would like to say this to you, I am really, really sorry if I hurt your feeling without noticing it. And I am really sorry that I act like a jerk for most of the times, and always fighting with Gaara and Sasuke, I am really and truly sorry," he smiled and paused, "and if this moment will not be bad," again a pause. "I really do like you, and I really hate the thoughts, of you being mad or angry or disappointed or frustrated or something at me." he said and tears flowed slowly out of his eyes. "So, please, accept my apologies, on behalf of us three…" he looked at the two behind him.

Sasuke and Gaara patted him at the back…

;-;-;- Ten-Ten's table-;-;-;

"That's... just... wow…" Sakura said between bewilderment or something.

"Neji-niisan, I knew it." Hinata smiled at his cousin at the stage.

As for Ten-Ten… "That…is…just…" then she fainted.

"Ten-Ten, Ten-Ten?" Ino caught her.

;-;-;-Back to stage-;-;-;-

Gaara, followed Neji in the line. "Naruto…" he said in a monotone voice, while being accompanied with Haku's and Diedara's instrumentals. The humming stopped.

"Just like Neji's, I, too, am so sorry, that we always hurt you without noticing because of the quarrels that always occur to us," he paused and sighed deeply, "it would really calm my restless soul, if you could forgive me about all the wrong deeds that I've made," he paused again, looking for the strength, "and just like Neji's I really do like you, for you are the only one who truly cared and you managed to pull me out of the darkness that I was in before…" he paused. (Neji: Hey! They love to pause!) "from that day on, I manage to feel love growing back to me, and that was all because of you, I really do love you, Naruto…" he said, and smiled at Naruto, and let the crowed gave him a great stare.

;-;-;-Temari and Kankuro's Corner-;-;-;-

"I told you, Gaara like's Naruto." Temari nudged Kankuro who pouted and gave a bored look. "Now you owe me a hundred yen!" she grinned at him.

"Aw! I never thought that Gaara…argh!" Kankuro pulled his wallet and picked a 100-yen out. "There!" he thrust it to Temari.

"Hey, no need to be a sore looser!" she stuck her tongue out.

;-;-;-Back to Stage (and here comes Sasuke's time!)-;-;-;-

And here will it end. Sasuke walked forward and looked into the deep blue eyes of his Naruto. "Naruto…" he said and the blond stared at him, face all red and all. "Naruto, I would really like to tell you this, just like the night before it all happened." He paused and the crowed ohhed, " before that, I would like to apologize to all the wrongs me, Hyuuga and Gaara made to you, and I am really sorry that I always start the glaring contests we always have back then," he sighed, "I am really sorry about that, especially that we lied to you, the time that we were taken aback of your anger, I am really sorry 'bout that," he said, "we were forced to lie, because we didn't want to disappoint you -which was wrong-we were taken to our thoughts that time, you told us that we were breaking you whenever we fight, and that brought us to our thoughts, the pain caused us to be inside us, and we really are sorry that we've lied." He said, tears over flowed his eyes. "Please, Naruto, come back to me, I don't want to loose you…Naruto," he said and looked again in the blue watery eyes of Naruto. "I love you, please, come back to me, I really miss you."

And there, Neji and Gaara started the ending lyrics,

_If only you were here, you'd wash away my tears,_

_The sun will shine; once again you'll be mine, oh my_,

here Sasuke joined the two.

_But in reality you and I would never be,_

_Cause you took your love away from me, _

Sasuke's solo and Neji and Gaara are just back up.

"_Ohh, Baby, you took your love away from…me…" _Sang Sasuke, and the crowed clapped and cheered.

;-;-;-Jounins and Chuunin's Table-;-;-;-

"I told you! Now you owe me money." Kakashi looked slyly at Iruka between his claps.

"Pesh, posh…" Iruka looked gloomed while clapping his hands.

"Oh, Kurenai, you also owe me…" he smiled at Kurenai and she harrumphed at him. "Now, don't be sore."

;-;-;-Okay, Crowed-;-;-;-

"Brilliant idea, Sasuke!" Kiba cheered.

Shino nodded as he clapped his hands, and Shikamaru only smirked.

"So that, you've just noticed an event that would never always happen everyday." Itachi smiled proudly at his brother. "I didn't know that, otouto has an angelic voice." He noticed Naruto, and he nudged him. "Naru-chan, why don't you go to him?" he softened his childish look at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, and rushed towards Sasuke. And made Itachi proud.

"Hey, you little devil you." Diedara sat at the chair Naruto was occupying.

Itachi looked at her with his most childish look. "What do you mean little? I am a big devil!" he smiled and looked at his painted hand nails.

Kisame and Diedara shook their heads at the Uchiha, but smiled at him, though.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called and Sasuke whipped to see Naruto, lounging on him and hugged him tightly. "Sasuke!" he whimpered at the taller boy's chest. " I am so sorry…sorry about being stubborn and all the negative things I have done towards you." he said between sobs.

Sasuke hugged back and smoothed his back. "Hush, my dear, you don't need to apologize," he pulled back Naruto a little and gazed at his eyes. "I am the one who is truly sorry." He said as he leaned and kissed him.

Naruto kissed back, with tears leaked from his eyes.

Like in a wedding, the audience cheered at the two, Neji and Gaara looked at the two, and looked at each other, then sighed, but smiled afterwards.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Haku looked at the two with starry eyes.

"You want to feel that?" Zabuza lowered his bandaged face down, turned Haku to face him and then kissed him. (Vinscent: I am going to be sick, ack!)

Diedara looked at the two lovebirds on the stage and smiled. "Lucky kids…" she muttered.

"Heh, jealous, Diedara?" Kisame glanced at her.

"Mueh?" Diedara raised an eyebrow and looked at Kisame, fighting off a blush. "No way, man!" she harrumphed.

"That's alright, we're the only loveless here." Itachi leaned back at his chair. " I mean, hey, at least we still have each other!" he smiled; Kisame and Diedara raised an eyebrow, looked at each other, and then laughed. "Hey, what's so funny about the thing I said?" Itachi puffed his cheeks and closed his eyes. "Some friends you are."

"Haku! Go get some ramen, and let our guests eat. Don't worry it'll be on the house." Itachi called Haku, that broke off from Zabuza and fled to the kitchen.

;-;-;-;-Deep Inside of Neji-;-;-;-;-

'So much for the effort.' Neji thought.

'Yup, but hey! At least he's not disgusted!' Inner Neji placed a hand on his hips.

'Inner! Long time no talk!' Neji high fived his inner. 'Yeah, but he ended up with a rival'

'Sasuke's better than Ino.' He snapped back.

'Yuck Ino! If he ended up with her, I'll save him' he posed a super hero pose.

'Good to have you back again, Neji.' Inner Neji slapped Neji's back.

'Hey, whoever told you that I was gone, huh!' Neji snapped back at his Inner.

Inner Neji sighed and walked away. 'Here we go again.'

'Hey! Don't turn your back on me!' Neji chased his Inner with a smile.

;-;-;-;-Deep Inside Gaara-;-;-;-;-

'Hey, chum, that's all right, at least Naruto didn't fell for Kankuro.' Inner Gaara comforted Gaara,

'Hey, my brother's not that bad, if that's what you are implying.' Gaara snapped and pouted. 'Okay, maybe he is…'

'_WHAT HAVE THAT NARUTO DID TO MAKE YOU LIKE THAT?' _Shukaku shook Gaara.

'Aw, Shut up Shukaku, first you agreed about this, then, now you are disapproving!' Inner Gaara hit Shukaku's head.

'_HEY! No need to hit my head, and whoever told you that I am disapproving?' _Shukaku hit Inner's head. _' I was just joking, actually I am happy.'_ He looked at Gaara, _' at least he won't suffer more pain, and since he confessed…I just don't know.'_

;-;-;-Reality Kicks-;-;-;-

"Neji, Gaara…" the two shook their heads and looked at the blond. "I forgive you both…" and then he hugged the sand-nin and the proud Hyuuga. "Thank you very much…I really appreciate the confessions," he pulled back. "I too love you, but as good best friends." he said.

"Oh, that's quite alright, I am already contended, that you're not disgusted and we still can be friends and talk." Neji smiled at him and hugged him again, tightly this time.

"Can I hug you?" Gaara asked Naruto. And the blond nodded. "Thanks." He hugged him. "I really do wish that we would stay like this forever, but…" he sighed and he pushed Naruto away gently, "I don't want to take you away from Sasuke…" he smiled, a gentle smile on Naruto.

"HEY! RAMEN SERVICE!" Haku, kicked open the kitchen and held up two tray of Ramens, "It's on the house, don't worry!" he winked.

The crowed again cheered.

"And so, there, you have witnessed the confession of three boys for one boy." Said a mysterious girl outside the door of the restaurant. (Never mind this part…)

Itachi stepped on the stage. "Hey, Sasuke!" He called his brother, "one last request." He said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked as he finished his bowl of ramen.

"Sing one last song…" Itachi smiled at him and threw the mic at him. "But, I want Naru-chan joining you." he smiled at the two.

"I don't know, Ita-nii, I am not a good singer…" Naruto protested.

"Sasuke wont mind that, aren't you, Otouto?" he snared at his brother. Sasuke shook his head. "See, now please, Naru-chan…just this once…" Itachi made pleading hands.

"I don't know." He looked over at Kiba's table looking for help, but Kiba smiled and waved at him telling him to sing, Shino smiled at him and nodded, Shikamaru also smiled and gave a thumbs up, so much like Sakura did when he looked at her, so as Haku and Zabuza done, so much for Kakashi and the other jounins, they gestured him to sing with Sasuke, sighing his heart out… "Fine, I will, but don't complain if the all theglass breaks."

"Don't worry, that's unbreakable." Itachi gave him the other mic.

"What to sing?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I Finally Found Someone." He smiled at the blond who blushed.

So the crowd silent down and sat to their comfortable seats. Itachi and Kisame was now on the instrumentals which are I think piano and drums and Diedara with an electric guitar (She fetched it since Itachi told her to.)

So when the intro of the piano started…Sasuke started first, of course…

**I finally found someone, who knocks me out of my feet,**

**I finally found the one who makes me feel complete.**

_It started all the café, we started out as friends, _

_It's funny how from simple things, the best things begins_

**This time is still,** **it's all because of you,**

**It's better than it's everything…**

_**Cause we can talked it through…**_

_My favorite line was 'can I call you sometime'_

_That's all you have to say to take my breath away…_

_**This is it, I finally found someone, someone to share my life**_

_**I finally found the one, to be with every night.**_

_Cause whatever I do,_

**It's just got to be you,**

_**My life has just begun, I finally found, someone…**_

**Did I keep you waiting,**_ (I didn't mind)_

**I apologize **_(Baby that's fine)_

**I'll wait forever **

_**Just to know you are mine, **_

**I love your hair** _(Sure it looks bright.)_

**I love you to it. **(_isn't it the time?)_

**You're exceptional… **

_**I can't wait for the rest of my life… This is it…**_

_**I finally found someone, someone to share my life**_

_**I finally found the one, to be with every night.**_

_Cause whatever I do,_

**It's just got to be you,**

**_My life has just begun my life has just begun, I finally found, someone…_**

_**I finally found, someone…**_

_Cause whatever I do…_

**It's just got to be you…**

_**Ohh, my life has just begun… **_

_**I finally found…someone…**_

"Hey, we can set up a concert for this two, you know what I mean?" Itachi smiled at the sight of the two who are hugging in the middle of the stage. And the crowed cheered.

"You never loose ideas do you." Diedara smiled at Itachi.

"Hey, that's me!" he said proudly between the noise of the crowed.

"Liar…" Sasuke whispered through Naruto's ear, " I thought your voice is not good?" he said in a teasing tone.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, I never sang before…" he hid his blush.

Sasuke laughed. "Hey, hey, hey! Can we sing all day long?" asked one of the audience.

Itachi nodded eagerly, "If that's what you want, I can turn this ramen store to a disco club or a jamming place." He smiled childishly.

"Hey! I wanna sing too!" Kiba called as he waved his hands, "we'll sing "You've Got a Friend" ! We'll dedicate this to all of our friends!" he said as Shikamaru and Shino nodded in agreement. "Especially dedicated for Naruto."

"Kiba? Shino and Shikamaru? Do you really know how to sing, boys?" Sakura spoke in the crowed.

"Hey, no need to be like that, you know, and yes we really do know to sing!" Kiba narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

Itachi clasped his hands with a smile. "Let's bring this restaurant down!" and the crowd roared in agreement. "Now, that reminds me, where's Snake-skin and Fucky?"

"Never mind them." Kisame answered him back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vinscent: Okay, this chapter just made me sick, it's long because of the song lyrics…I am hopeless…

Naruto & Sasuke: I finally found someone, someone to share my life…

Vinscent: AAAAAAAAAA! STOP SINGING!

Itachi: Hey, Ocean Deep, Ocean Deep! Jukebox request!

Vinscent:Argh! Now they enjoyed the songs, while I suffer from their voice…

Haku & Zabuza: I finally found the one, to be with every night…

Gaara: Cause whatever I do…

Neji: It's just got to be you… I love this song!

Vinscent: Yeah, and shut up please!

Itachi: I don't think they will listen to you…

Vinscent: Yeah, I got that feeling too…oh well, if you can't beat them…

Vinscent & Itachi: Join them! Anyways, thank you for reviewing for the last chapters! We would like to thank ladyhearts1113 and Alana-StarSugarCat for reading and reviewing! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! WE OWE YOU ALL READERS, EVERYTHING!

Vinscent: Oh, and for the duet of Sasuke and Naruto, **Sasuke, **_Naruto, **Both**_...

All: Well then…Goodbye, people! –Waves Goodbye and bows-


	13. Out of the World: Goodbye

**Disclaimers: **No, I dont own any Naruto characters and all that. So please don't delete my story...T.T

And there you have it folks! It's the end of _Out of the World!_ I really do hope that you all liked it. And I really owe the readers and reviewers, if it wasn't for you, all, I would have quit a long time ago and just stayed in the shadows of nothingness…

Oh, I would really like to thank:

**Alana-StarSugarCat**- thank you for reading all of my stories and reviewing them.

**Ladyhearts1113**- Thank you for reading my story! And thanks for the nice review!

**Tiggra**- thanks also for reading my story and giving me nice reviews.

**Neonparis**- thanks for the nice review!

**Lady Samurai**- Thanks for the review reaction!

**Demon-fliying**- thaaaank you very much for reading and reviewing my story!

**Anonymous**- thank you very much! You made me realize many things.

**Uzumaki Liliana**- Hehe, thank you oh so much for reviewing my story!

**Seamarmot**- thank you for encouraging me.

**Kali Swifteye**- Thank you so much for your nice review, I really appreciate it!

**Mootzoot**- thank you very very much for giving me the hope and courage, thanks for pinpointing my mistakes, it helped me a lot! Thanks for the review!

**UnOrthodox**- thanks for the short review!

**Bunnyokok**- thank you very much!

**Kittengrl39**- Thank you for the nice review, ma'am…ehehe…

**foxfire02- **Thank you for the advice and the review…I guess, but thanks a lot! It helped me a lot on my vacation!

Vinscent: Oh, hello again! I am back! So sorry for the late review of this last bidding!

Sasuke: Hey! What took you so long!

Naruto: Yeah! Me too! I've missed you so much! –Hugs Vinscent-

Vinscent: Yeah, me too, I've missed you too! –Hugs Back-

Sasuke: Anyways, -snatches Naruto aways from Vinscent- What took you so long? You already have another story!

Vinscent: Well, you see…I got lazy making an update for this one…

Sasuke: And why is that? –Tapping his foot on the floor-

Vinscent: Many obstacles made me busy! There was Bartimaeus Trilogy, Forever Kingdom, Xenosaga, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII and all that… you know.

Sasuke: Actually I don't know…do you Naruto?

Naruto: No…My gosh! I am getting all confused! What's Xenosaga? What's Kingdom Hearts? What's all that?

Itachi: Vin-CHAN! I've missed you so much! You didn't know how hard my life was!

Vinscent: Huh? How hard was it anyways?

Itachi: You didn't know how? I'll tell you how. Sasuke and the others made me suffer!

Vinscent: How did they make you suffer?

Itachi: They always hit my head that caused me to be so ignorant, and they always command me…

Vinscent: Ohh, I see…your life's better than mine. At least you didn't need to be a babysitter for 4 naughty, noisy, arrogant, lousy kids. And oh yea, So sorry about the wrong grammars, wrong spellings and miss usage of the names…I am really, really sorry…

Naruto: I guess, that's all I guess…Good bye!


End file.
